


QoH: A King & His Queen

by JokersStarr



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokersStarr/pseuds/JokersStarr
Summary: (Sequel to The Queen of Hearts, go to my profile to read the first story if you haven't yet. This one might not make much sense if you don't but if you want to treat it like a Star Wars movie, go ahead =P )((Rated M for violence/smut/death. OOC Joker may occur... There will be eventual fluff!)) Chloe wakes up and finds herself in Arkham after her tragic loss... She isn't the same Chloe anymore. Follow her journey through her own insanity and awakening. (Summary is short, I don't want to give away too much. Please R&R! Enjoy it!)





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t even start to express how sorry I am that this is so late coming! To be honest with all of you I had a lot of stuff happen… and if I were to have written my story then with all of the stress it wasn’t going to be the best I could make it. The stress is dying down immensely for me and I find myself newly inspired to continue this story. I hope you all enjoy the Sequel to the Queen of Hearts… I love this story more than I can say and hope you all enjoy the second one! I have a lot in store for this one, even better than the first I think, so if I’m lucky enough to have all of my followers still following me I’ll be ever grateful.

(Chloe’s POV)

Consciousness catches up with me again. The taste of dry metallic lingers in the back of my throat, making me want to cough, but I don’t have the strength. I can’t move my body. My arms and legs are still strapped down to an uncomfortable metal table. My body involuntarily shivers as the cold lingers on my skin. How long will they keep me here? I’m losing track of time. I would sob intensely at random moments and others would laugh like a mad woman. This time, I keep my eyes closed as my brain tries to catch up on what has just happened for the tenth time. It was like a bad movie rerun playing in my head. I was in a fountain of water. Blood starting to surround me. My baby. Not just mine.. Joker. Jack. Our baby. It’s gone… and so is J. A image of his brilliant blue eyes flash through my mind. They held anger – no – hate. Amusing hate, he was laughing but his entire stance told a different story. I should have known better than to have hope of him and I ever being more than just … ‘ _Shut the fuck up, Chloe! He’s gone forever, he hates you, you’re weak!’_ I bite my bottom lip as my internal voice shouts at me again, she won’t leave me alone! I shut my eyelids tighter together trying to prevent tears from starting again.

My entire body stills as I hear footsteps approaching my bed. I hadn’t opened my eyes prior so I wasn’t aware I had company. The footsteps were distinct, high heels on a hard floor, followed by some quieter footsteps. My eyes flutter open and I find myself looking up at Dr. Leland. Her face seems to soften a bit when she takes inventory of the state I’m in. That’s when I take note of where I’m at. I’m no longer in the hospital ward. It’s dimly lit and dank smelling.

“Welcome to Arkham Asylum Ms. Patton. You’re finally awake. You were transported here 10 hours ago and we didn’t think the sedation would last that long.” Her voice is a mindless babble of noise. How does she know my last name? When I signed into Arkham as a visitor I used a fake name…

“Remove her restraints,” As she orders this two guards usher forward and start to unstrap me from the table. I sit up wobbly, not remembering the last time I actually sat upright. A wave of dizziness rushes through my head and I have to steady myself with my hands clutching onto the bed frame. “Take it slow.” She orders me gently.

I slide off the bed and it’s taken out of the room. I glance around, no window, cold white walls, cold white linoleum floors, a single bed with a single sheet and pillow, and a toilet/sink set in the corner of the opposite wall. I swallow hard, my reality fully setting in, and as I turn back to Dr. Leland she thrusts an orange jumpsuit, fresh clean underwear, and a sports bra into my hands.

“Get dressed,” She averts her eyes away from me and I take it she wont leave until I do as I’m told. I play along, wanting to get into something warmer than a hospital gown. I put on the clothes, the jumpsuit is a little baggy for my body. “Do you have any questions?” I glance at her again, my eyes scanning her, I have nothing to say. With a heavy sigh, she adds, “we’ll have our first appointment tomorrow.” And just like that, she’s gone. The door to my cell shuts with a loud clank. The only light coming into my room is from the light bulb from the ceiling and the small window on the door of my cell. I walk over to the small window and glance out, only able to see a little bit of the hallway in each direction and a cell that’s open and cleaned out in front of me. Once again, I’m alone. I lay down on the single bed and start my training right away, I begin small, doing crunches. My stomach aches and I’m too weak to complete a full crunch. ‘ _Weak girl, no wonder Joker hasn’t come for you...’_ Determination courses throughout me and I find the strength to keep pushing myself up. I will become strong. With or without any man.

The next morning, I was woken up rather rudely by a guardsman pushing my shoulder roughly. “Let’s go, girl!” He growled and I sat up out of bed, not fully aware of when I fell asleep. He cuffed my hands together, leading me down a long hallway. As soon as we cleared the hallway with all of the cell doors there was another hallway that had a long window looking out at what seems to be outside. If you look more carefully you can clearly see that it’s not truly outside, simply an illusion. There was fake grass, a few picnic tables, and if you looked up you could see a ceiling painted blue. I couldn’t help but smile at the thought. A recess room for the inmates to play. The guard snapped his fingers, getting my attention again and finally leads me into a better lit room. I sat down in the chair as he cuffed my ankles to the chair legs. There was a silver metal table in front of me and another empty chair. The guard left and not soon after Dr. Leland sauntered in with a folder in one hand and a to-go coffee cup in the other. She places the items down on the table and sits before even looking my direction.

When her eyes do settle on me they examine me for a good few moments before speaking. “How are you feeling today, Ms. Patton?” She asks cautiously, gauging the waters I assume. I sit there, staring at her, what am I supposed to say? I slept shitty, woke up shitty, and now have to be cuffed to a chair watching you drink coffee… I look down at my hands.

“Look, in order for me to help you – you must _speak_ to me.” She emphasized the word ‘speak’ and that’s when I realized I haven’t spoken to anyone since…

I glance up at her, nothing comes to me. No thoughts that I convey to her will help me. I need help training and tracking down the Bat once I’m ready. I need help find Joker… even if that means potentially walking to his house out of town. I need to see him again. A pang of hurt clenches down in my chest. ‘ _He’ll laugh at you.’_ She taunts me.

Dr. Leland sighs, “Is it true that you’re a Joker accomplice? You claimed to be his client here in Arkham when he was locked up and then was his hostage… twice.” My stomach starts to knot in on itself. She gave me a few moments to respond and when I didn’t she continued, “The tattoo on your lower left torso area is clearly a copycat tattoo of the same one the Joker has on his neck. Well, almost copycat. The letter J in place of the A, so essentially you have his Joker card on your skin. The banner is blank. It makes me curious, did you not have the time to get it filled in or were you not sure what you wanted it to say?” This woman has no idea what she’s talking about… it wasn’t my choice. A memory flashes through my mind, a nice one…

_"You'll mess me up, stay put." I open my eyes at the voice I know all too well. Joker was kneeling at the side of the bed with a tattoo gun in hand. My heart suddenly started to race as nervousness and weird excitement rushed through me._

_"What is it?" I tried to ask curiously but the fact that I didn't even know the design being marked on my body made me nervous._

_He flashed his eyes towards me, looking at me through his lashes. "No. Questions." He continues, the same vibrating uncomfortable itch pulsating through the part he was marking, "You'll see when I'm done."_

_I drew in a deep breath and stayed still. If I was going to show him I trusted him then this was a good start… allowing him to mark my body permanently with something he wanted. I shut my eyes tight as he rounded in on a spot that shot a sting through my body._

_"Mmmmmmm…" I whimpered out in pain._

_"There is always pleasure in pain you just have to push through the barrier." His low voice is sultry, washing over me…_

It was Jokers choice… and I’m still proud of his mark on me. My heart squeezes… I miss him… ‘ _He doesn’t miss you.’_ I shake my head, trying to force the voice out.

When I look up at her again her eyes seem to be trying to pry my skull open. She opens the folder she brought in and retrieves a pen from her white jacket pocket. “Ok so we’ll start with the basics for today then, give you more time to think. What’s your full legal name?”

**Knock knock knock**

We both glance over at the door, seemingly irritated she goes to answer it, only cracking it open. “I’m in session, what’s up?” After an unknown person responded in a hushed tone, she leaves the room without explanation. Great, just great. I glance up at the clock on the wall, 3:15 pm, just as the door opens again my heart begins to race. He was the last person I expected to see before me. Memories of my lonely childhood flood through my mind as my father sits down in the chair now instead of Dr. Leland. For a brief moment, I wonder if I’m hallucinating.

“Chloe…” His voice is small, gentle, caring even? The last I heard my father was in Europe. He was a fashion photographer and the moment I graduated he pursued his dreams, leaving me in the dust with a Christmas card here, a trinket for a birthday present there. I stare at him in disbelief. He came down here, for me? “I tried to see you sooner but they wouldn’t allow me. You were sedated in the hospital most of the times I tried, I’ve been down here two weeks trying to get some legal action started.” Legal action? I must look like a deer in headlights right now because he rephrased, “I’m trying to get you a defense attorney. When they transferred you to Arkham I knew you must at least be more awake.. Honey, what is going on? What have you got mixed up in?” So now he wants to go all ‘fatherly’ on me. He’ll be seen as the helpful dad come to his daughters side, to rescue her…

“After all this time, now is the time you pick to come and be a father?” My voice cracks as I speak for the first time in apparently two weeks. It’s small and it feels weak. I’ve caught him off guard, he sits there like I’ve slapped him. “I have a daddy… and it’s not you.” I glare at him and resolve to not speak again, my heart is pounding. I’m furious. How dare he want to come back here now and try to look like the hero. Everyone is such a fucking hypocrite.

“Chloe, I am here to help you honey. I know you’ve been through a lot. You’re safe to talk to me. I will help you get through anything, baby girl, you know that.” I can’t help the forceful laugh that comes from me, oh how laughable. It sounds so alien and I’m sure it startled him because he jumps.

“Oh yea, you’re here to help me now… but not when I was being beat and raped almost daily by Thomas!” I continue to glare at him, “You might have noticed something was wrong with me if you would have stuck around or for fucks sake if you called!” I feel myself going into hysterics. “You have **no right!** ” I try to stand up, slamming my knees on the table, reaching for my father wanting nothing more than to smack the shit out of him. The door bursts open and a guard accompanied by Dr. Leland rush in, a sharp pinch enters my neck and I start to slowly calm down. They uncuff my legs and force me onto a stand up table that they strap me to.

“You better go, she needs more time to recover. We’re not sure what she’s been through. We think it’s brainwashing, we’re doing the best we can.” Dr. Leland reassures my father, “She’ll be just fine, we’ll take care of her.”

“That’s my kid, I know she’s not ok, I can see it! She’s never acted like this before… if she could just come home with me. I could help her. She’d be better in her own bed and not a damn prison…” and they roll me off. Down the hallway we pass the same courtyard area, this time there are other inmates in there. Recess time I guess. My vision is starting to blur… but not before I see _him_. His tall stature, only the orange jumpsuit bottoms are on, his muscular frame, pale skin adorned with his tattoos, his green hair is wild unlike his normal slicked back look, his face is perfection… blue eyes meeting mine with a look I cannot read. Anger? No… his eyes were soft looking… shock? Darkness…


	2. Split in Two

(Chloe’s POV)

My insides twitch nervously as my head fills with a buzzing fuzz, heavy. I close my eyes and draw in a long breath to steady myself. Time is starting to string together again. How many drugs am I on? It’s been about a week since I last saw my father or _him_. He was there. I know it. I saw him.

I’ve been going to sessions with Dr. Leland, the annoying background noise, as she draws on and on about endless topics. I know she’s trying to crack me open, I won’t.

“Chloe.” Dr. Leland’s annoying voice tries to enter my mind, I refuse it, pushing it back out. “Chloe,” She gets louder, “How were things with your father as a child?”

She won’t crack me; I refuse to answer her mind probing questions. I need to find a way to talk to J… he’s here somewhere. _‘He won’t talk to you… he’ll probably laugh at you.’_ I flinch at my inner consciousness, her words slicing through me.

 I glance up at the clock, almost 3:30, around the same time recess was last time. How will I get to the courtyard? I draw in another deep breath. If I’m going to get to recess I’m going to need help. The only person that will help me with that is in this room. I swallow my resolve and look over at Dr. Leland, making eye contact for the first time in a week.

“Dr. Leland.” My voice is weak still, I clear it and try again, “Dr. Leland… I’d like some free time. I know there is a recess yard.” She raises her eyebrows, seemingly surprised that I’ve spoken.

“Yes, there is,” She looks over at the clock, “Are you anxious to speak to someone?” She eyes me knowingly and I try to stay calm even if my heart is racing at the potential of me seeing him so soon.

“Not really.” I lie, “I just really want to stretch my legs.” She continues to look me over, like she’s trying to decide if I’m telling the truth.

“I’ll make a deal with you, if you can be good and participate in our sessions then I’ll start allowing you recess time.” She offers and I hold back the boiling anger that starts to fizzle up at her answer, I want to see him _now_!

Another deep breath, “Ok... When can I go to recess then?”

“When you start to participate and show me you’ll be willing to work with me. Now our time is nearly up, so answer just a couple of questions for me.” I must participate, like a dog, to get something I want. I roll my eyes, unable to stop myself from the annoyance I’m feeling.

“What was your relationship like with your father when you were younger?” She readied her pen at the top of her notebook, ready to jot down my answer.

“Distant.” I mutter at her, not breaking eye contact. Her pen doesn’t move.

“What do you mean?”

“He gave shit less of what I did, when I did it, or how long I was gone. Good or bad grades, it didn’t matter, he was too busy with his own life and interests.” My expression is the same, my tone flat, trying to desperately hold back my annoyance at her game. Her pen starts to move across the notebook.

“How did that make you feel, Chloe?” She doesn’t look up, continuing to write.

“Alone.” I answer, honestly. “No one has ever cared.” ‘ _No one ever will… the one thing that would have cared is gone along with its father…’_ I bite my bottom lip, hard. I had to stop the tears from flowing, I couldn’t let anyone see this side of me.

Dr. Leland looks up again, “Thank you for answering candidly. What about your mother?”

“My mother died while delivering me.”

“How does that make you feel?” She glances up.

“I’m thankful for her, I wish she wouldn’t have died. I didn’t know her though.” Guilt starts to tug at my heart, she deserved to live, maybe if… I shake my head, not wanting to go down that rabbit hole. Rabbit hole…

_The moment our lips touch I feel tingles shoot throughout my body. It's not aggressive or sloppy, slow and sensual, our first true kiss. My heart begins to pound as I run my fingers up his neck slowly and entangle them in his green locks. He deepens the kiss, brushing his tongue against my bottom lip, I grant him access to my mouth. Our tongues brush against each other erotically, a small moan escapes me. We pull apart after a few moments, warmth and electricity coursing throughout my entire body. What is this man doing to me? I couldn't deny it any further… this is turning into something way more than a crush. I would do anything for this man. I’m falling… and fast. Down a deep rabbit hole that I know I wont be able to crawl out of._

_"J…" I whisper and he just stares at me. "I feel like I'm Alice and you're the white rabbit, leading me down the rabbit hole to Wonderland."_

_He grins at me, his eyes grow darker, serious looking, "You're no Alice, Dollface, you're the fucking Queen of Hearts."_

My heart floods with overwhelming emotions, I _need_ him. _‘He doesn’t need you…’_ My inner self slices into my heart again.

“Chloe.” Dr. Leland grabs my attention and I glance up at her, “One final question, what is your relationship with the Joker?”

The emotions overflow out of my heart and sends a jolt of pins and needles to every nerve in my body. I stare at her; how do I answer this one? My mouth opens and closes multiple times, trying to start any sentence. I need to see him and in order to do that I have to play her game. _‘Sick bitch, she KNOWS you love him and is only trying to fuck you up further…’_ Anger bubbles again, boiling down in the base of my stomach.

I bite back my anger, monotone words answer her, “I don’t know.”

“Did he kidnap you?”

I’m surprised at the laugh that comes out of me, anger lacing through it “That’s more than one question.” I correct her, annoyed.

“We can get back to that later then,” She looks over at the clock and gathers her items, she sighs as she strides over to the door and knocks twice. A signal for the guard that pops in and walks over towards me.

“When do I get recess?” I ask Dr. Leland as she starts to head towards the door, she turns to face me while the guard cuffs my hands.

“When you start answering all of my questions. We’ll see how next session goes.” She takes a sip of her coffee, her eyes emotionless, and she walks out of the room. Gutted, alone, trapped… furious. These are just a few of the words that could describe how I feel in this moment while I’m being led back to my cell. The recess room was empty when we passed it, they must hold recess while I’m in session, I did leave it early the other day.

We turn into the hallway of empty cells, except for mine. The guard leads me in, but instead of uncuffing me right away he just stares at his feet, he whispers something I couldn’t understand.

“What?” I ask, confused at the weird interaction I was encountering.

“Boss,” He glances up at me so I can hear him better, “He wants me to tell you that you’ll be out soon.”

My heart tenses again, the world slowing, “What…”

“Joker.” He says to clarify, misunderstanding my second ‘what’. “He says play nice, and you’ll be out soon.” He uncuffs me and leaves, locking me into the cell.

I’m frozen in place, unable to process what just happened. Joker wants me to know I’ll be out soon? _‘The guard is fucking with you; J has never cared about you…’_ I collapse onto my cot and grab onto my pillow tightly, hugging it close to my body. My emotions spilling over as tears swell in my eyes, feeling torn into two pieces. Elated at the thought that he might want me back and I'll be leaving this hell soon… terrified that my inner consciousness is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! Thank you to everyone who gave a kudo/followed/commented. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, they mean a lot to me! Thank you =)


	3. Home?

_(Chloe’s POV)_

  
_“Ok ok, what’s this one?” I trace my fingertips gently up his side and across his bare chest, circling around his Jester skull tattoo. He smiles down at me._

  
_“Doll face, you ask too many questions.” He chuckles lowly and closes his eyes, laying his head back on his pillow. We were in bed together, both naked from our passion filled night. I was laying halfway on him, in between his legs absolutely fascinated with his various tattoos. He’s given me answers about a few of them so far and I’ve always found them entrancing because they were chosen by him. His story to tell on his body and I wanted to know everything about him. I waited for him to answer me about the Jester skull tattoo but he was taking too long. I plant a gentle kiss where his JOKER was tattooed on his abdomen. No reaction. I crawl on top of him, straddling his legs now but his eyes stay closed. I lean over, running my fingers along his shoulders and start kissing his neck a bit more sensually._

  
_“Carful, Chloe… I might not be as gentle next round if you get me started again.” His eyes are still gently closed but he’s starting to smirk, his voice warning me playfully. It was like he was this toxic drug I needed another hit of. His body, his smell, his mind, and the electric current that always seemed to course between us was intoxicating. I kiss the other side of his shoulder blade where his ‘All In’ tattoo was, and bite down just enough to get a reaction. He growls and flips me over on my back, so fast and unexpected that I yelp a little in surprise. Pinning me down he pushes my legs apart, his eyes ablaze, his full-length slides inside of my ready pussy. I gasp, surprised and arch my back, highly sensitive since we just had two previous rounds tonight._

  
_He glares down at me and I can’t help but giggle at him, “You know how infuriating you are, don’t you?” He’s completely still, deep inside of me._

  
_“I guess I don’t, but you must like it on some level or…” I roll my hips, forcing him a little out and back inside of me, before I could do it again he grabs my hips and holds them firmly down._

  
_“No no.” His voice is husky, on fire, “ **Like** is not the word for it, Doll face… and **I’m in charge**.”_

  
_“What word for it would you use?” I can’t help but ask, the full feeling he’s giving me almost unbearable. I bite my lip, a small whimper escaping as he moves slowly out of me and then thrusts back in._

  
_“I guess we’ll find out.” He whispers before starting up again, in and out, and we start an amazing rhythm…_

  
“You people have no manners, do you, animals!” I’m awoke from a beautiful dream, a memory I’ll always cherish. My heart clenches together tightly at the thought of never being that close to him again.

  
“No need to shove!” Outside of my cell I hear the same familiar voice again that brought me back to my unwelcome reality.

  
“You’re all animals!” The man screams as laughter erupts. I get up and peer through my small window from the cell door.

Three guardsmen were at the cell directly across from mine, one of them slams the door shut with a loud bang. They turn but not before one of them glances in my direction making a split-second eye contact with me. Stone faced expression and the hopeful moment was gone, he turns away and shuffles off with the rest of them down the hallway. It was the same guard that told me Joker was getting me out of here soon. That was a week ago… nothing has come of it yet.

  
I look over at the other cell across from mine. The voice sounded so familiar to me, I could have sworn I’ve heard it somewhere. Maybe one of Jokers henchman?

  
“Hello?” My voice barely makes a squeak; I clear my throat and try again. “Hello!”

  
The mysterious voice doesn’t answer right away, instead I see a pair of light blue eyes and sharp facial features appear from behind the small window in the cell across from mine.

  
“Um…” I struggle on what to say next, “I thought I recognized your voice.”

  
“You sound vaguely familiar as well, perhaps we’ve had dealings in the past.” He responds.

  
“Who are you?” I ask.

  
“Isn’t it rude to ask someone else’s name without introducing yourself first?” His annoyance rang clearly in his tone; I knew who it was! It had to be Edward Nygma, the Riddler. I’d remember that snarky attitude anywhere.

  
“You’re the Riddler… Edward, right? I’m Chloe-“ I start but he interjects.

  
“Ah, yes, the clowns fascination. That’s where I know you.” He mumbles, seemingly more to himself than to me.

  
“I was wondering if you knew a way to get out of here.” It was a stretch but he’s helped me get Joker out before. At this point, I was desperate for help.

  
“Say I did happen to have a means to get out; what’s in it for _me_ to help _you_?” He says condescendingly, almost sounding amused as if I couldn’t offer him anything. The fact is, he’s right, I don’t have anything worthwhile. It’s not like he can help me much being in my same situation either, I sigh in defeat.

  
The main door from the hallway entrance opens and a guard shuffles in. I step backwards quickly, heading towards my cot to sit down. The footsteps get louder and stop right outside my door, unlocking it. The guard steps in, the same guard that gave me the message from Joker.

  
“Shower time, lady.” My stomach knots together and I step up, getting my hands cuffed together and he leads me down the hallway towards the dank showering room. It was a large room with no privacy. There were multiple shower heads on the walls, the tile floor needed to be replaced, and the worst part was the guard or guards, just in case there was more than one inmate in here at a time, had to stand and watch you shower. I step into the room and the guard uncuffs me. The one time in the world I wish showering was optional but at least today I wasn’t showering with 5 other women inmates.

  
I unzip the orange jumpsuit and step out of it, take off the sports bra and my underwear and turn back to the guard with my left arm covering as much of my chest as I could. He hands me a small bottle of generic shampoo/body wash. “You get 10 minutes.” His face reddening as he glances down at me. Anger bubbled in my chest and he averts his gaze almost immediately.

  
I walk over to one of the shower heads and turn it on, semi warm water rains down on me and I shiver at the sudden temperature change. I pop open the tiny bottle of shampoo/body wash mixture when a loud alarm starts to sound. I jump at the sudden ear blasting noise as it repeats, over and over. There’s a red light flashing in the corner of the room as the alarm continues. I look over at the guard… who’s gone. I was alone. I was alone with the alarm going off. Freedom was calling me. My chance might not last long, I throw down the bottle and rush towards my clothes. I put on my sports bra and underwear and book it out the door.

  
As soon as I get out of the showering section I slow down, not wanting to get caught before I got too far. The alarm was still loudly ringing while gunshots started sounding off as well. My heart starts racing as I make my way down the hallways of Arkham. I get to one of the main hallways and see what looks like a war scene from a movie. Multiple guards lay dead on the floor bleeding out while people in various costumes shoot nurses and guards with machine guns. My heart damn near stops in fear and I’m frozen in place. I see _him_.

  
“Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!” I never thought I’d see him again… but there he was. The large set man wearing a huge Panda head/mask handed Joker his purple leather jacket and he slipped it on in one swoop motion. Only wearing his Arkham Asylum grey sweatpants, shirtless, and now his jacket... He hates you… you’re about to find out how much! I wanted to run away, fear struck, my inner voice was right. He hates me. Our eyes suddenly meet and as much as I wanted to run away or scream, my feet seemed to be cemented to the floor. His face goes from amused to serious, sharp features. His jaw is tight, his eyes piercing mine seemingly determined, and he’s in front of me before I can blink. J’s green hair pushes back out of his face as fury radiated off him in waves, I could feel the heat of his emotions. His body is stiff, like a statue as he continues to glare at me with his icy blue eyes. He raises his arm up and I flinch, shutting my eyes tightly, readying myself for the impending blow. _Here it comes, Chloe, the first of many hits!_ His fingers run through my hair as he grasps the back of my head, while I feel his other arm snake around my waist and pull me close to him. I can feel the warmth of his skin on mine and I open my eyes in pure shock, he didn’t hit me. He’s… hugging me. My heart melts. I wrap my arms around him and pull myself as close to him as I possibly can. Desperate to never let go again.

  
“We’ll talk when we get home.” He whispers, his voice laced with anger and annoyance but he’s reassuring me… he even said ‘we and home’ in the same sentence. My heart clenches as the fear of the unknown creeps inside of me. He lets go of me and takes off his jacket, wrapping it around me instead. Grabbing my hand, he starts to lead me down the hallway towards a few of the people dressed in in costumes.

  
“Let’s move it.” He orders and one steps in front of us while the other one wearing the Panda head/mask follows from behind. It doesn’t take us long, the large hole that was near the front entrance was extremely obvious. The crisp evening air whipped at us and I welcomed the feeling, the fresh air filling my lungs. We headed towards an SUV that was parked on the side of the building, Joker and I getting in the back while the other two sat up front. The man removed his Panda head/mask and I noticed it was Panda man. I should have known.

  
The drive was intense and nerve-wracking. J hadn’t let go of my hand yet but he wasn’t making any type of eye contact or attempt at conversation. I was still in shock that he wanted to even be in the same area with me, let alone car… _He’s taking you back to the house to tie you up and torture you… you’re weak, Chloe._ I flinch at my inner voices words. I push her voice in the back of my mind and gather some courage.

  
“Why are you taking me –“ His head snaps to look at me the moment I start talking, his intense glare was enough to shut me up.

  
“I said, we’d talk when we got home.” He was irritated, his hand squeezes mine a bit and my heart sinks. I nod in agreement and turn to look out the window instead, breaking the eye contact we had. I can hear him sigh which only makes my heart sink further. I’m thankful I’m out of that place… but now I’m scared of the unknown with J even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who reviewed my last chapter! WOW they mean SO much to me! Please leave me a review and/or kudos, they mean SO much to me and continue to encourage me. I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter! More to come this weekend.


	4. "One. More. Thing."

(Emma’s POV)

Hearing the garage door open sends knots into the lower part of my stomach. I haven’t seen Boss for almost a month since he was busted down at Gotham park. I have been holding down the fort like a good little henchman, coming up with a way to get him out _again_. Luckily, we already had a man on the inside that was communicating with the Boss who in turn would send information my way. As smooth as the break out was it _could_ have been easily prevented in the first place…

_Chloe comes trampling down the stairs with Boss not far behind. She had a suitcase in her hand and it took all of my strength not to jump up and do a dance right there! Boss looked furious, to anyone who didn’t truly know him he would have looked amused but the heat of anger washing off of him was evident to me. She makes her way towards the garage door and stops in her tracks, realizing something._

_“What is it? Forget you don’t have a way out?” Joker was taunting her, pissed. Again, it took me a lot not to laugh along with him but that was a sure-fire way to get myself hurt. His smile was wide – cruel even – as she passes him by without even flinching and heads towards the front door instead._

_“Ok, I’ll walk.” She proclaims, calmly, how is he not affecting her? If it were anyone else his taunts would make them freeze in fear… what the hell is wrong with her? My annoyance of her rises in my chest and I have to push it back, keeping my face stone._

_“ **Walk!** Enjoy the 30 some mile stroll then! HA HA HA HA HA!” Jokers eyes are set on her, standing tall ready for her to cave. He knew he had just won the argument. She just stands there, staring him down as he stares her down._

_“J…” She addresses him, here it goes… begging for forgiveness and hopefully he doesn’t grant it. “I’m sorry.” Her bottom lip starts to quiver and she quickly retreats out of the house, shutting the door behind her. What a cry baby. I close my eyes in order to hide the fact that they rolled. When I open them again a millisecond later Boss had the flat screen TV that used to be mounted onto the wall – in his hands. He thrusts it on the ground, growling as it hits and the screen shatters. He reaches for the lamp next and throws it against the wall, shattering that into tiny pieces. He continues to reach for various items, throwing them about the room while Johnny and I sit there waiting for him to calm down or orders._

_“ **FUCKING BITCH**!” He screams, running his fingers through his messy green hair, pushing it out of his eyes. “After **ALL** I did for her!” He continues to walk around the house, various items breaking in his wake. This was going to be a hell of a mess to clean up. The room quiets down for a bit as Boss heads upstairs. Johnny looks at me knowingly that Joker is Red and to leave him the fuck alone unless he talks to you. We both get up and start to tidy up the mess he had made, wanting to start the clean up so he doesn’t get pissed we were just sitting around. We’re in the middle of cleaning but stop when he stalks back into the room, still mumbling to himself, “After what I **told** her… Why the fuck do I feel…” He paces back and forth, now dressed with his gun holster on, never completing that last thought. What did he tell her… more so… what does he feel? My heart sinks into my lower gut. Johnny and I sit and watch as he walks over to the garage, grabbing Johnny’s SUV keys from the table. “Johnny, meet me at the club tonight for the meeting.” And just like that, he’s gone._

I never want to see Boss like that again. He seemed so broken, hopefully Arkham has helped him clear up in mind about his ex-toy. The entrance to the garage opens and I see Panda walk in, right behind him is Joker followed closely by Chloe. I can’t imagine my face looked happy in that exact moment and I straightened my face up immediately. _How the hell_ is she with him and _why_ did he bring her back?!

“Good to see you, Boss.” I greet him politely, but he doesn’t respond. Instead he walks right past me, with his hand locked onto Chloe’s hand. He leads her upstairs and soon after, I hear a door open and shut. Just great. I sigh heavily while my heart clenches tightly in my chest. She doesn’t deserve him… and I hope by some force she’s gone, soon.

(Chloe’s POV)

I haven’t felt this nervous in my entire life. J paced back and forth slowly in front of me while I sat on the edge of his bed. I haven’t said a word since he told me not to in the car. I feel like I’m waiting for an ultimate decision. Kill me or keep me… or worse, torture me.

_He’ll probably do all three, Chloe. Keep you in the basement… probably next to Thomas’s body. Torture you. Eventually kill you. Oh oh! Maybe he’ll bring home another girl and have her kill you in front of him… then they’ll go upstairs and_ “ ** _SHUT UP!!!!_** ” I scream at my inner voice, her relentless assault on me starting to affect my sanity. My eyes shut tightly, I crush my hands down on my ears, trying to push her back away, further away. Why won’t she leave me alone?!

When I open my eyes again, lowering my hands from my ears slowly, J is kneeling in front of me. He has a glass in his hands, holding it out to me as an offer. I take it, not even caring what is in the glass, I take a long drink. The burn hits my throat immediately; the warm sensation moves slowly down and settles in my stomach. I chug the rest of the liquor, emptying the glass as the burn and warmth hits me pleasantly again.

“I’m _assuming_ Doll face; you weren’t just talking to me. How long have the voices been talking to you?” His voice is low, even.

“Ever since I woke up.” I answer candidly. “She won’t leave me alone.”

He cocks his head to the side a bit, his eyes scanning over me. “I generally ignore my voices, unless they have a better idea than I do. Which is rarely. The liquor helps.” He points to the empty glass, swiftly taking it from me.

“Why did you –“ He lifts up a finger, placing it to his lips “shh” me.

“Why. Why. **_Why_**.” He stands, running his fingers through his hair seemingly exasperated, “Do you _always_ have to ask questions?” He fills the empty glass again and takes a swig from the bottle when he’s done. He walks back over to me and passes me the filled glass.

“Thank you.” I say, to which he ignores.

“Answer my question, Chlo.” He uses the nickname he gave me, making my heart swim with butterflies.

“I just need to know, it reassures me.” I answer candidly again, no longer afraid to tell him how I feel. I take another generous gulp and realize quickly that I’m feeling a little dizzy. I’ve always been a light-weight.

“What do you want me to say that reassures you?” He grabs a chair from a desk in his room and puts it in front of where I’m sitting on the edge of his bed still. He flips the chair so it’s facing the opposite way and sits on it backwards, his arms resting on the back of it. “That I planned your break out so I could take you home with me?” He takes a long drink of the unmarked bottle again and places it on the floor, to the side of him. “You confuse the fuck out of me, Doll face. I’ve never _wanted_ a girl around before. Let alone for _this long_. You’re stubborn. You argue. You backtalk. You drive me nuttier than I am already.” He grabs that same bottle and throws back another long drink. I sit there, shocked at his words so far. I couldn’t help but just stay silent, wanting to hear more, my cheeks warmer than usual. I’m sure I was blushing, more than just a liquor aftermath effect.

“But. But… buuuut… When I _saw you_ being wheeled down the hallway all _drugged up_. I realized I couldn’t let you be by yourself. It just.” He takes another long drink, his voice animated but calm. This is probably the most serious I’ve seen him since he told me his real name. “It just _feels_ right. You. Me. Chaotically driving each other crazy.” He finishes the bottle and I take another drink as well. He said, you and me. Us.

“Chlo.” He barely whispers my name, locking eyes with me. Electricity pulses between us. The heat is pulling, a raw need forming between us. If this is his declaration that he cares for me, I’ll take it. My heart swimming with overwhelming emotions. “Just stop asking questions.” His breathing is heavier, his eyes filled with desire and need. I nod, agreeing with him. My dreams are before me. He wants me, he’s making it clear that he wants me in his life… perhaps just as much as I want to be next to him.

He stands up, taking the chair back to the desk. “I have to catch up on what’s been going on with my establishments. Take a shower and then sleep Chlo.” He walks back, kneeling again in front of me. “One. More. Thing.” His voice serious set still, deep and precise. He grabs my chin firmly, forcing my head so that my eyes stare directly into his icy blues. “No. Kids. Ever.” He stands after that, leaving me no room to agree or argue, the door shutting behind him as he leaves me with my thoughts. So many emotions fill my entire body with the continuous warm fuzz I have due to the drinking. I don’t want to deal with them right now. From what I gather from his talk, he wants to share his chaos with me, he wants me around, but he will never want a child. At this point, I don’t even know if _I want one_ after what happened to the last. My heart clenches sickly, my stomach lurching at the thought of what Batman did. Rage makes an appearance, my hands starting to shake, I head towards J’s liquor cabinet and take out a bottle of scotch. I take a long swig, the burn of this one a little worse while it coats my stomach warmly. My rage slowly calming I decide to do as I’m told. I head to the bathroom to take a hot shower. Washing away all of the stench and sick feeling Arkham painted on me. After I get out, I dry myself off and head to the closet. Realizing I packed all of my clothes in the suitcase before I left … I have nothing to wear. I shuffle through his dresser drawers, putting on a pair of his boxers I head back to the bedroom, not bothering to put on a top. I lay in J’s warm silk bed, his smell dulled since he hasn’t been in it for a while, snuggling up to one of his pillows I quickly fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments/kudos for my story! I hope you all liked Chapter 4! Please let me know what you thought? =)


	5. UPDATE

Hello Lovelies…

First and foremost, I have NOT abandoned this story! I LOVE this story with my entire heart and miss it more than I can express. I’m sorry for the long in between in updates and I’ll make sure to update soon. The past month I have been extremely sick with a jaw infection and actually needed a procedure done to help it along. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to fully communicate this to you all beforehand but the pain was indescribable. Now that everything is more manageable I’m going to be starting up writing again within the next couple of days so expect a chapter update by the LATEST October 4th.

I really hope you all don’t hate me. Thank you for your support and love to this story <3


	6. My Escape

(Joker’s POV)

Tick tock, tick tock

The old clock on the wall ticks as I sit in my movie room, staring at the screen as the old classic silent movie Nosferatu plays. I draw in a large breath and slowly let it out, the liquor I just consumed upstairs with Chloe is making my head slightly fuzzy. The boys have left me alone so far which is in their best interest. The last thing I want right now is interruption. Chloe was a big distraction as it was – a big pain in my ass that I don’t want to get rid of. I take a long swig from my bottled liquor of choice for the night and try to drown out the sounds of my own thoughts.

Tick tock, tick tock

_That fucking clock! I retrieve the gun from my holster and send a single bullet towards the annoying clock. The projection screen is black so I’m assuming I fell asleep here on the couch. I stand up and stretch, reach for my bottle of liquor and walk up to my room. The house is quiet and dark; the only light illuminating was from underneath my closed door. Chloe must be awake still and the devil inside smirks, maybe I’ll play with her tonight. My thoughts dive straight into past experiences with her, writhing beneath me. Her breathing erotic and hot. I creak open the door and find her laying on the bed, on her side facing away from me. The blankets are rising and falling gently and her frame doesn’t move as I walk in. She’s asleep. Damn._

_Instead of crawling into bed I decide on a shower. Walking into the bathroom I choose to be a gentleman and gently close the door before turning on the light switch. Not much of a point seeing as the bedside light is already on but I didn’t want to create extra light in the room. Gentlemanly, ha! I stifled a laugh and flipped the switch on in the bathroom. Shock is the first emotion to set place, my entire body rigged as my heart races. I stare at the mirror before me and staring back is someone familiar… from a long time ago. He looks like me once upon a time. Same facial structure. I tear off the gun holster quickly and place it on the counter, removing my shirt swiftly I toss it to the ground wanting to get a better look. My scars are gone. My tattoos are gone. I’m not exactly tanned but my skin isn’t as pale. My hair is ruffled, dark chestnut colored. I run my tongue over my teeth where the normal familiar metal is to find a smoother surface, smiling at myself in the mirror I see my pearly whites again. What the fuck… Rapidly my shock turns to fury. What the fuck is this… This isn’t me._

_Knock knock_

_Startled by the sudden knocks on the bathroom door I jump a bit, shaking my head. I rub my eyes furiously and look up at the mirror again. Same image._

_“Love,” A soft voice calls through the door, “Are you ok?” This isn’t real. This can’t be. I turn away from the mirror to face the door now._

_“What?” I answer, at least my voice is the same, a little shaky but the same regardless._

_“Annabelle had a bad dream, she wants to sleep with us, I just wanted to let you know.” Annabelle… Annabelle…_

_I reach for the doorknob, fully realizing the dream state I must be in. I twist the doorknob and swing the door open. Chloe stands there before me, in a silky purple laced teddy that hugs her curves gently. She has sleepy eyes and a warm smile on her face._

_“She’s already in the bed fast asleep, but I didn’t want you to squish her. What kept you downstairs so long tonight?” She reached for me and I didn’t move away, her arms wrapping themselves around my neck as she places gentle kisses on my cheek and lips. She’s so simply comfortable and open towards me, no anxiety or questioning eyes. I’m used to seeing others try to gauge my reaction but she could care less about tip toeing. It was alien to me but… refreshing?_

_“Chlo, who’s Annabelle?” I candidly ask, wanting to know where my subconscious was going with this._

_She looks at me dumbfounded, “Your daughter… have you been drinking, Jack?” She asks, rolling her eyes which quickly sets me on fire._

_“Don’t fucking roll those eyes at me.” I growl at her. I half expect her to shrink in on herself or apologize but to my surprise, neither happens._

_“Don’t you fucking talk to me like that,” She growls back at me, lowly, “Our daughter is sleeping in our bed ten feet from us and if you keep talking to me like that you’ll find yourself in the guest room tonight.”_

_I can’t help my reaction. I laugh, loud and genuine. There was no point in smashing that smart mouth of hers, it was just a dream after all. Dream Chloe smiles at me and puts her finger up to her mouth, quieting me down._

_“I’m gonna shower, go to bed Chlo. Catch ya in the daylight hours.” And I shut the door to the bathroom, forcing that part of my dream away. I turn back towards the mirror and ram my fist directly at my reflection. Over and over again until my fist starts to bleed. Good thing about dreams is that it doesn’t hurt to bleed._

I will myself awake from the hell dream my brain decided to torment me with. Is that my sick sense of humor my subconscious has now? Even my own brain seems to be against me sometimes. The projector screen is black so I switch it off, the screen now just a flat sheet hanging from my wall. I reach down and grab my bottle, taking in multiple gulps.

Tick tock, tick tock.

I head upstairs before I decide to _really_ shoot down the clock and was happy to see the lights off underneath the door. At least that’s something different so far from the nightmare. I walk into the room and shut the door. Chloe is laying on my side of the bed, in my boxers, and no top on. My mouth opens a bit as I stare at her perky breasts, rising and falling as she sleeps. My eyes trace down her belly, and over the tattoo I placed on her perfect skin. I run my fingers through my hair and decide against waking her up just to fuck her brains out. _On the contrary, a good fuck right now might be all I need._ Instead, I ignore my carnal needs and head towards the bathroom. I flip on the light switch, uncaring if she wakes up due to the light. The mirror showed the usual reflection I expected, the real me. Green hair, paled skin, tattooed and scarred. Damaged. Just the way I like it.

I turn the shower on as cold as I can handle it and jump in. I let the cold water run down my back as I lean my arms against the shower wall. What the fuck was that nightmare about? The entire time I was in Arkham _knowing_ she lost a baby, I hadn’t dreamed once about it. I’m not some domestic creature. I’m an agent of chaos. I plan to keep it that way. Kids were not in my future plans whatsoever. Chloe can stay for now, not forever. My gut twists tightly, a nauseous feeling rises in my throat. I bang my first against the shower wall, frustrated at my fucking stupidity! _You told her your real name. You broke her out of Arkham. You went after her when she left you. **You were going to kill Batman for hurting her, for killing your baby.**_

I growl loudly, turning the water off and slamming the shower door open. I have to drown this, now! I get back to my room to find a startled Chloe sitting up in bed, her eyes finding mine. My escape. I find myself on top of her within seconds, ripping my boxers off of her and prying her legs open for me. I kiss her passionately like I haven’t kissed her in years, our tongues brushing against one another. I slam inside her, slick wetness greasing my cock and her head falls back as a loud moan tears its way out of her open mouth. I can feel her walls clamping down on me in pleasure and surprise as I slam into her, setting a frenzied pace. I grab both wrists and hold them over her head with one hand, my hips never faltering as my other grasps the back of her neck, pulling her into another deep kiss. There is nothing I need right now except to be deeper inside her tight little pussy and she seems to read my mind, adjusting her hips a little to grant me better entry. I smirk into the kiss and lean up again, her eyes meet mine and I can see the fire rising through her belly and to her eyes. For a moment, I feel damn right predatory, and I decide to get creative. There’s a couple of my ties hanging on a chair to the side of one nightstand and I get off her to grab them, my cock still hanging heavy between my legs.

I can see the look in her eyes as she tracks my movements, her gaze burning me with her hellish questions. I crawl back on top of her and tie one around her eyes, blinding her while I use the other to tie her hands together to the headboard. She’s helpless now, vulnerable, and I am in the mood to take full advantage. I lean down and bite her thigh, hard. Hard enough to make her scream a bit at the sudden pain and I can taste a little copper on my tongue. It’s a taste I decide to share with her as I lick my way up her body to meet her lips again. I cut off the low, ragged moans falling through her lips with a fiery kiss and her back arches violently as I thrust back in. A strangled gasp meets my lips from hers and I swallow it along with her moans, biting her lip lightly to get her attention as my hand snakes its way around her waist to lift her up slightly. The threshold is there, I can tell by her quickened breath and ragged moans sinking into the kiss and breaking the stillness that had been there not long ago. Her hips begin to twitch as she attempts to quicken the pace, normally I might be irritated at a potential attempt for control but, just this once, I oblige. My pace increases, my hard cock slamming into her so hard the whole bed moves, creaking ominously and I can feel her tight folds clench even more, practically molding her pussy to my cock as she milks it for all she has. I can dimly hear myself groaning and my own orgasm hits me like a freight train, my balls tightening as I cum inside her hard, filling her until I can feel some of it leaking out around me as I soften and her walls loosen just a little as she comes down from her own high.

I pull out, my own breathing now as ragged as hers as I take off the makeshift blindfold and restraints. When her eyes meet mine, her baby blues are filled with surprise and satisfaction, but behind the rest was the normal rising curiosity. I decide to shut that down before it even starts.

“No. Questions.” I grab her and pull her close to me on the bed. My mind now fully relaxed and at ease, we both slowly fall into a slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Thank you all so much for waiting, I'm still very sorry for the long update in between. Please leave a comment, they mean so much to me to hear feedback!! I'm a bit nervous for this update too >.< I really hope you all liked the chapter!!


	7. A New Day

(Chloe’s POV)

Last night was more than words. It was more than the sex, it was the passionate feeling behind the act that made it so wonderful. I lay still, my back snuggled up closely to Jokers chest, his arm is under my head as his other arm drapes over my bare stomach. His breathing is deep and steady so I’m almost positive he’s still asleep and I don’t dare move, wanting to capture this moment into my long-term memory. As happy as I am in this moment I can’t help but wonder what exactly brought that on last night. I replay it in my memory, waking up startled at the sound of him screaming and hitting something. Him appearing in the lit bathroom door frame completely naked and wet, eyes on fire with what seemed to be rage. Before I knew it we’re having the best sex of my life.

_”No. Questions.”_ His words echo through my mind. I draw in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I try my best to let it go and just enjoy this very moment with him. His chest rising and falling with mine, I know I’m wrapped so deep with him. My heart flutters as I feel my eyes getting heavier and I drift off to sleep.

I wake up cold, shivering. The covers are halfway off me, exposing half of my naked body to the cold air. I sit up, the window shining in natural light from outside. Joker is no where to be found. I make my way to the bathroom for a hot shower, noting that the glass shower door has a large crack running down it. He must have slammed the door open pretty quick in order for it to do that. I can’t help but wonder what would have been on his mind for him to do that.

_You’re probably the reason he did it._ My inner bitch hisses as me. I have to intentionally keep myself from smacking my head. “Shut it.” I hiss at her.

After the shower, I dry myself and pull my hair up securing it in a hair tie. I dress myself in a pair of his boxer shorts, the purple and gold ones, and one of his nicer purple silk dress shirts that fall past my ass. I make my way out of the room, mentally noting to buy myself some clothes soon, and go to find J.

“Don’t go there Johnny, I’m not in the mood today.” Emma’s voice whispers through the dining room door. I avoid the situation and continue to look for J elsewhere. I look back upstairs since the downstairs area was void of him and go towards his office doors. I knock twice.

“What.” He seems calm enough, I crack open the door and poke my head in. He’s pacing his office, shirtless and sporting black sweatpants. He spots me at the door and a large smile comes to his face, my tummy quickly knots into butterflies. He holds out his hand to me and gestures for me to come to him. I listen without hesitation and quickly embrace him, wrapping my own arms around him tightly. He wraps his arms around me as well and pulls me closer. This is new. We’re hugging… and we’ve never truly hugged before. Not like this.

The moment lasts for a few seconds but that was enough to put me in the best of moods. _Take that, inner bitch_. I think towards my tormenting internal voice and she doesn’t fight back.

“I’m going to be working today, Doll face. I need you to be good and stay in. Bat will be out trying to throw us back where we just came from.” He tells me, calmly.

“Understood.” I smile at him and he returns it briefly.

“Go make us some breakfast, babe.” I feel my cheeks warm at the ‘us’ and ‘babe’ comment.

“You got it, anything special?” I ask, chipper.

“Whatever you want.” He sits down at his messy desk and I make my way towards the kitchen, a little skip in my step from the way today was going. I’m still not sure what last night was about but whatever it was it seemed to make him warm up to me.

As I enter the kitchen it goes silent quickly, Emma, Johnny and Panda all look my direction. Johnny sips at his coffee mug.

“Good morning, gents. Emma.” I address them kindly and open the fridge, deciding what to make for breakfast.

“Morning, kiddo.” Panda’s loud happy voice booms out, greeting me back. “How’d you sleep?”

“The best I’ve ever slept.” I answer, shutting the fridge with my hip since I’m holding onto the egg carton and milk jug. I find a mixing bowl and crack five eggs into it and then add the milk.

“Yea, we know, we heard it.” Panda’s laugh was light as he nudged my arm. I feel my cheeks burn, knowing exactly what he was talking about. I guess I must have been pretty loud. I chance a sideways glance at Emma, her eyes avoiding of mine. _That’s right, he’s mine._ I cheerfully think to myself.

“Well, I’ll have to tell J to keep it down next time.” I playfully banter back with Panda and he gives me another grin as I whisk up the eggs. Emma keeps her mouth shut and eventually leaves the room. Panda and I continue to joke around while Johnny picks up the paper and starts to read it.

Once breakfast is finished I head back upstairs with two plates filled with scrambled eggs and toast with raspberry jam. I reach the outside of his office but stop before entering, I hear him talking.

“What do you mean they’re disappearing? Where could they have gone?” He sounds annoyed.

“I don’t know Boss, all I know is that they’re no longer in service at the moment. It’s weird to me too, something seems to be going on. I’ll find out more but I wanted to keep you posted on what’s been happening.” Emma’s voice is soft, certain. Sometimes I forget that she’s actually a worker for him and is one of his best. My stomach swirls with annoyance and anger, I grab the second plate and balance it on my other arm while I open the door and step in. Emma stiffens at the intrusion but J keeps talking as if nothing has changed. My anger flair up calms down a bit as he continues to talk.

 “Well good ole’ Nygma needs to be found, I need his help. Find him.” He orders her and turns his attention to the plate I placed down before him. “This looks great, Doll face, thanks.” And I blush. He thanked me.

“You’re welcome.” I smile and go to sit down on the couch near his standing mirror.

He sits back on his chair and pats his lap, “Come sit on Daddys lap and eat with me.” My heart could swim, today was such an amazing day so far and this made me feel even more wanted and… do I say… loved? I briefly glance at Emma’s stone walled face as I make my way to him, slinking myself onto his lap.

“I gave you orders Emma, get to ‘em.” She leaves the room at once, shutting the door behind her.

He begins to eat his eggs and I take a bite of my own. I’m tempted to ask him about this good mood but I don’t want to chance it. Instead, I chance something else.

“Who’s disappearing?” I ask curiously, and was relieved I didn’t sour his mood when he answers right away.

“Some rogues are going off the grid.” He takes a bite of toast.

“I can help, or try to,” I offer, and for a brief moment he looks confused. “You said you needed help with something, and if someone is missing I can try to be helpful.” His laugh his gentle and genuine.

“No, Chlo. You can’t help me the way Nygma can.” He finishes up his breakfast as I finish mine. I get up from his lap and gather the plate, him playfully patting my ass as I walk away. I almost get to the door when he speaks again, his voice huskier “You _can_ … help Daddy with something else though.” I turn back to him.

“Anything.” I offer, “just tell me what to do.” He gestures for me to come towards him again and I do, placing the plates down on his desk. He continues to gesture for me to come closer and I listen. He’s sitting in his chair still but his sweatpants are pulled halfway down now, his erection very apparent. My eyes gaze into his for a brief moment, his blue eyes blazing with raw lust. I fall to my knees before him and immediately start at his request. I grab his shaft and gently rub the head, then take him into my mouth. He groans in approval, grabbing the back of my head but doesn’t put pressure, his fingers lacing through my hair. I continue to run my hand up and down in sync with my mouth, swirling my tongue along his tip when I come back up towards his head.

“Fucking good girl.” He groans, and I can’t help but moan around his cock at his approval. I continue my rhythm, speeding up at times and going slow others. I feel him building.

“Come on baby.” He urges me, and I begin to suck a little harder. My tongue grazing firmly up and down his hard shaft, I swirl my tongue around his head again and I feel him release. His warm seed spilling into the back of my throat, and I gladly swallow his cum. I come back up and he immediately leans down and helps me up, I crawl onto his lap and his lips are on mine in seconds. He’s kissing me again like he did last night, like he hasn’t kissed me in ages.

(Emma’s POV)

I find Panda and Johnny in the kitchen drinking coffee, annoyed at the phone call I was just on. I slam down my phone on the counter and head towards the coffee maker, pouring myself a cup.

“What’s with you?” Johnny asks, annoyed.

“Don’t go there Johnny, I’m not in the mood today.” I take a long drink of my coffee and pour more into my cup. “Sorry, I’m just annoyed. Deadshot and Edward Nygma are missing.”

“What do you mean _missing_?” Panda asks, eyebrows raised.

“I mean, Deadshot apparently missed his deadline according to my informants and no one can get ahold of Edward.” I take another drink, delaying my time to tell Joker.

“Where could they have gone? They ain’t in Arkham, I know that for a fact.” Panda shrugs, “They’re probably taking a much needed vacation.”

“That’s not like them.” Johnny pipes in, “Something seems off –“ Johnny goes silent as Chloe enters the kitchen in Jokers purple dress shirt. It takes everything in me not to roll my eyes and tell her to scram since we’re talking.

“Good morning, gents. Emma.” Chloe happily greets us, I choose to ignore her.

“Morning, kiddo.” Panda happily greets her back, “How’d you sleep?”

“The best I’ve ever slept.” She answers, as she starts to crack eggs into a mixing bowl. I pick up my cell phone and go through my contacts, sending a text to one of our informants that let me know about Deadshot and Edward.

_‘Find out where Nygma is, I need details ASAP’_ I hit send, knowing that Joker will want to know where he is more than Deadshot.

“Yea, we know, we heard it.” Panda nudged her arm jokingly and my stomach lurched forward, I hated feeling so damn jealous of a nobody twig. I try to swallow it back and ignore her, needing to get upstairs to talk to Joker. Chloe replies the same moment I get a text so I can tune her out.

_‘You’ll know when we know. Expect info within the hour.’_ I head upstairs to talk to the Boss. Could this be a coincidence or is something going on? Either way, it’s time to tell Boss before I find out too much and he gets pissed that I’m not keeping him up to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! I hope you liked the chapter =) I will be updating Friday of this week, my next chapter is almost complete! Please leave a review and let me know what you think though, they mean a lot to me to hear feedback! Take care and you all mean so much to me!


	8. Worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my Readers:  
> 1\. This is a short chapter for a couple of reasons… it is admittedly an ‘in between’ chapter. Next chapter is when something big is going to happen and this was a must in order for it to unveil.  
> 2\. I don’t want to be the writer that asks for reviews but I honestly appreciate the feedback when I get them. Please tell me what you all think of the story so far and give me an idea of how you feel like it’s going. I know solidly where this story is going to end up and even the ending to it and I will keep posting regardless of reviews but hearing how you all feel about it means the world to me and truly inspires me to write more and faster.

(Emma’s POV)

“Informants are certain that they’ve spotted the Government taking these guys off the streets, and the Bat is in on it. Deadshot was taken when he was with his daughter in an alley, Batman nabbed him.” I stop talking when I hear the door open to Bosses office. He glances in the direction of the door and gestures for whoever is standing there to come forward. Chloe steps into view and I stay neutral looking, good thing too since Joker was gauging my reaction. He’s kept an extremely close eye on me for a while now and I’m determined not to ever disappoint him again. The sight of her makes me annoyed, as she walks towards him in his dress shirt and boxer shorts. He nods at me, a silent order to continue.

“Edward Nygma was taken in a similar fashion except he was busted during an attempted museum heist. The problem is, they aren’t taking them to Arkham but we’re seeing if we can get any more information about the whereabouts.” I finish.

He runs his fingers across her shoulder and laces his fingers through the back of her hair gently. I stay focused even though my stomach disagreed. I hated feeling this.

“Not important. We’ll stay here for a while instead of galivanting around. That makes me itch in the worst way.” He growls irritated. “But I don’t want to end up back in the slammer so soon.”

“I don’t blame you, Boss. I don’t think anyone wants you to end up there again.” I openly test the waters by saying that, which used to be a normalcy for me.

I was rewarded with a half-smile, “Go update the boys.” I nod and leave his office.

(Chloe’s POV)

If rogues were going missing out of the blue and not being sent to Arkham then something big must be happening. Something in my gut twists uncomfortably at the thought of things changing again, losing J would be heart breaking. I must have been deep in thought because his pat on my ass comes by surprise, bringing me back to reality.

“What’s up Doll face?” I turn to face him since he’s paced back around his desk to sit down.

“I’m just bored.” I admit, leaving out the worried part. He sighs shortly, looking back up at me.

“Go entertain yourself.” He says after a moment of thought, which surprisingly annoys me.

“This isn’t my house, J. I don’t know what I can and can’t do here.” I gesture with my hands a little annoyed and regret it. His eyes shift, his jaw tightening a bit at my words.

“Don’t take an attitude little girl,” His tone is firm and after a moment he seems to calm a bit and adds, “Where the fuck else do you think your house is?”

My jaw lacks a bit, I know my facial expression must seem almost shocked. “Huh…” I feel completely taken off guard by his words. Apart of me wants to jump for joy and the other part wants to confirm his meanings behind the words he just spoke. “What do you mean – “

He wags his finger slowly in front of his face, “Go play, I’m busy since Nygma can’t help me with my problem. I’ll play with you later, Chlo.”

My insides jumble together warmly, instead of leaving however I decide to ask him one more thing, “J… I really don’t have any clothes since my bag was taken by the police.”

“Go order clothes online, use this.” He grabs something out of his desk drawer and tosses it towards me, and I’m lucky to catch it. It was a Mastercard from Capital One, the name on it read ‘David Q Meyer.’ I stifle back a giggle, of course he wouldn’t be using his own name.

“Thank you, Jack.” He barely shows a stiffened reaction to my use of his real name and waves me away. I gleefully make my way downstairs and see Emma sitting in the living room, talking quietly with Johnny.

“I’m just worried if he leaves the house they’ll nab him. Boss is top on the list for most wanted criminals.” Johnny says in a hushed tone, Emma catches sight of me and Johnny turns to look at who’s entered.

“Hey Chloe.” He smiles warmly at me but I can’t help but halfheartedly return it. Hearing his serious tone talking to Emma about the rogues disappearing has me more worried than before.

“Hey Johnny, what is going on with everyone disappearing?” I ask candidly and walk over to sit next to him.

“The Government seems to be locking down on rogues, not really sure where they are taking them though.” Johnny starts to explain.

“Why wouldn’t they just take them to Arkham?” I ask, curiously.

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out.” Emma surprisingly answers my question and I look her way. “When people start to do things unpredictably that’s when you have to worry. That’s why Boss is so scary to so many people. No one can really predict him. That’s why these guys disappearing is so off putting, something isn’t right about it.”

I nod in understanding. “Do you think J will be taken?” I voice my worried question.

“Not if we have anything to say about it.” Johnny answers immediately and stands, making his way to the kitchen which leaves Emma and I alone.

“Do you know where I can get onto a computer to order some clothes?” I ask her, wanting an excuse to leave the room.

“Movie room has a desk in the back, you can use that one. Did Boss give you a card to use?” She asks and I confirm with a nod.

I head towards the movie room so I can order some clothes for myself online. My stomach churns at the thought of what’s happening. In this moment, I realize how scared I am to lose him and my nerves spread all over my body. Also in that moment, I vow that I’ll kill anyone that tries to take him from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the constant support! Please leave a review, they mean a lot =) and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	9. Anxiety

(Chloe’s POV)

Ordering clothes took a bit longer than I anticipated. I added various things to the cart that I didn’t originally plan on ordering. I made sure to sneak in a small surprise for J as well, I just hope he likes it when I give it to him. I hit ‘submit order’ after inputting the fake credit card information which automatically goes through. I used the P.O. Box that Emma had given me. She surprised me by entering the movie room and placing down a piece of paper on the desk next to me with a P.O. Box scribbled on it, I should have known nothing could be sent to this address. I sat there looking at the ‘order complete’ screen and sighed. I wish I knew what was going on so I could ease some of the worry I was feeling. I could feel the sharp tightness in the pit of my stomach just thinking about J going missing.

I hopped onto google.com and decided to do a web search; I entered ‘The Riddler missing’ and hit enter. Nothing came up. Just some vague blurry photos, his mugshots, and various websites about riddles. I sigh again. Of course, google wouldn’t have what I needed, especially if Johnny and Emma needed informants to get them info about what’s going on. I clear the history of the computer and turn it off.

J was busy most of the day in his office, he didn’t even come down for lunch. I found myself exploring the rest of the house deep in thought. I wonder if my father is still in town and if he is, is he looking for me? _Why do you care, Chloe? You’re pathetic, wanting your daddy around!_ I smack the side of my temple, annoyed at my internal voice. “No,” I answer her out loud, “He’s just a stupid fucking sperm donor that always ignored me – not my daddy!” I hear someone move from behind me and turn quickly to face whoever it was.

“You ok, kid?” Panda’s voice is loud and welcoming.

“Yea, just…” I hope he didn’t hear me talking to myself, “I was just looking around.” I’m in the garage with J’s line of cars. I glide my fingers over the hood of his purple Lamborghini, I wonder if he’d ever take me on his hood….

“Boss wanted me to find you. He wants you upstairs in the room pronto.” Panda doesn’t even get all of the words out before I’m on my way.

“Thanks Panda!” I give him a smile as I pass him by and head upstairs to the bedroom to greet J. When I get in the room his smell instantly hits me. He’s freshly showered, the steam from the bathroom is coming out into the main area of the bedroom. He walks out from the closet and my stomach instantly flutters with butterflies.

He’s dressed up nicely in a pair of black suit pants, a burgundy silk button up collared shirt, paired with his silver jacket. He runs his fingers through his freshly slicked back green hair and I can see underneath the jacket he has his gun holster on. He’s also wearing his gold watch and a few chains on his wrists with his various rings. I must have been staring longer than usual, he starts to laugh at me. Slow and purposeful laughs.

“Ooooh Chlo,” He saunters my way and I can’t help my smile. His smile is so captivating, it’s reaching his eyes. He runs his finger gently down my cheek and tucks his finger under my chin, pulling it up so I’m looking directly in his eyes. “I have some business tonight. Be a good girl until I get back.”

My heart falls to the floor, my body becomes cold and rigid. “Jack.” I use his name and his face hardens slightly, “Where are you going?”

“Business I need to get done since the person I needed prior is unavailable. When you can’t find someone else to do it, do it yourself.” He explains calmly, smiling.

“I thought you said you were laying low for a while?” I pry, wanting to remind him of that.

“I need to get this done, Chloe.” He says firmly.

I’m left baffled, rogues are disappearing and now he wants to go do business. “Why are you risking yourself?” I ask and I can see the annoyance rising in his body. He growls lowly.

“Why the **_fuck_** are **_you_** questioning me. You have no idea about my underground that I run! I can’t just stop doing the things that need to get done because some rogues are poofin’ in thin air.” He’s annoyed and I look down at our feet, so close together. I can feel his body heat, smell his scent, and I want nothing else but to protect him. I can’t lose him again. I don’t care that he’s mad, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself close to him.

“I’m so sorry, you’re right I don’t know much about your underground but I’d love to learn and help where I can. I’m worried about you leaving and getting caught.” I confide in him. We’ve had such a good time since we’ve been back home and I don’t want to lose the connection with him now. Maybe if I open up first he’ll be more adept to do so as well.

I’m still holding onto him but when he doesn’t return my affections, my insecurities start to rise and I let him go. I glance up at him and he’s expressionless, a part of me is filled with relief that he doesn’t seem annoyed.

“Listen,” He finally speaks, his voice calm but commanding. “I have to go out tonight and you’re going to stay here and be good. I promise if someone tries to nab me, I’ll shoot ‘em.” I can’t help but smile at his last statement, my heart warms at his try to reassure me.

“Just.” I take a deep breath, he’s gauging my reaction, “Please be careful.”

He runs both of his hands gently down my face and towards my shoulders, resting them there he squeezes slightly. I look up at him and he kisses me – hard. Our kiss quickly deepens and one of his hands wraps around the back of my neck, his tightens possessively. Once we pull apart we linger there wordless for a moment and the next thing I know he’s gone.

The wait is agonizing. The minutes are going by so slowly, it feels like hours should have passed already. I decide to find a book to read from his study and have the slight urge to snoop around but quickly stop myself. Yes, I want to know what he’s up to but I think I’d worry more if I saw his plans. Being with the Joker is like being in a fantasy reality, this is never the life I envisioned and now it’s the only one I want. I’m just still not used to his…

_Eccentric ways. Killing people effortlessly, laughing about it. Running an underground mob. Fucking countless women before you._ “Shut it!” I scream. I continue to skim through the titles of books he has on his shelf and settle on reading ‘The Hobbit’, surprised for a moment that he had that book.

“Everything ok?” I nearly jump at Johnny’s voice. I turn around and he’s standing near the entrance door. He has his hands in his pockets, seemingly relaxed.

“Yea.” I answer.

“I heard you scream, I wanted to check.” He shrugs nonchalantly, “Boss would have my ball sack removed if something happened to you.”

“Oh.” I respond, not sure what to say to that. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, I’ve never seen Boss so happy for this long. You’ve kept everything calmer around here.” He seems relaxed but the corner of his mouth pulls up in a half smile. Wow. J cares about me, a lot, apparently. I’m baffled for some reason. “Can’t let anything happen to you or we’d all see hell.”

He really cares about J... and the thought makes me warm up inside. “I’m happy he has you, Johnny. You obviously care about him and his wellbeing.” The thought dawns on me and my gut twists in anxiety, “Wait, why aren’t you with him? You’re his right hand.”

I’m sure he can see my expression change from calm to anxious again because he shrugs, like it’s no big deal. “Don’t worry, he aint gonna get caught.”

“I hope you’re right.”

2 a.m. rolls around and I’m on chapter 5 of ‘The Hobbit’. I’m barely paying attention to the words I’m so anxious. I try to take a couple of deep breaths to calm the anxiety that’s overwhelming but it’s useless. This pang in my gut is telling me something is wrong. I can’t handle this. I know I’ll get my ass spanked for this later or worse… but I must find him. I must find out if he’s ok. I rush downstairs in his boxers and one of his dress shirts, because my stuff wont be here for a couple of days, and head towards the garage. I’m thankful no one is in this area of the house, I grab some random keys off the key holder and –

I hear the garage door open and my breath hitches in my throat. Throwing open the door to the garage I see J pull into his usual spot and I breathe a sigh of massive relief. He gets out of the car and my anxiety rises again – he looks pissed.

“Where do you think you’re going!” Are the first words he spits at me, furious.

“I –“ I feel the keys in my hand and know that J saw them. “Nowhere, now. I’m sorry. I was just.” He reaches me quickly, his hair is tussled about messily, I can tell he ran his fingers through it multiple times. His clothes are soaked. “What happened?”

“What happened to you staying home and being a good girl?” he ignores my question and before I get the chance to move out of his way he’s picking me up, thrusting me over his shoulder and holding me like a sack of potatoes. The wet of his clothes are seeping into my own, making me cold.

“J!” I yelp, irritated that he man handled me in such a way, “I was worried!”

“Didn’t go as planned?” Johnny’s voice is present, embarrassment rushes through me.

“Not tonight, Johnny boy, but I did get rid of a problem.” J growled, still pissed. “Had to jump in the fucking river after.” That explains the wet clothes.

“Why did you have to jump into a river?” I ask and I’m answered with a hard smack to my left ass cheek.

“Hush.” He growls at me, knowing Johnny is there watching I feel my face warm, I’m mortified, “We’ll go over this later. I need to take this one upstairs.”

Anger spikes me, I’m not a child! When we reach the bedroom, he drops me down on the bed and starts to peel off his clothes.

“What the hell, J! I was worried about you. Is that a crime?” I say, annoyed at his irritation at me.

He throws his wet shirt across the room, “I told you to fucking stay here, if I wouldn’t have come home just then you would’ve disobeyed me!” He turns and stalks towards me, pinning me down against the bed. He’s leaning over me, his furious blue eyes are piercing right through me. His jaw is tight and it looks like he’s trying to reel himself in. “You … you you you you you…” He laughs lowly, suddenly amused. The switch in his brain has flipped suddenly and I know he’s beyond pissed. I lay there wordlessly.

“You **_need_ ** to listen to me!” He shouts, slamming his fist on the mattress next to my head. Why is he so mad?

“Why can’t you seriously stop shouting at me! I was worried, I’m sorry I worry about you!” I retort, frustrated and pissed that he can’t see that.

He grabs my throat and pins me to the mattress, his teeth gritted in rage. For a moment, a flit of fear pulses throughout my body and I’m sure it showed in my expression. He lets go just as quickly as he grabbed me and instead, rolls me over onto my stomach. “Ass up, now!” He growls, and I hear him opening a dresser drawer. I barely comprehend what is going on before he’s behind me lifting me up so my knees are on the bed and my ass is in the air, pulling down the boxers I’m wearing. I feel the sting of his belt as he lashes my entire ass. I cry out, surprised at how much it stung. He’s done this to me once before, when I walked out on him. I feel another two lashes from his belt, quick and sharp.

“That is for not doing as your told,” I hear the whipping sound in the air again and feel the hot sting instantly after.

“What the hell was that one for!” I whimper and decide that it’s enough, sitting up to grab the boxers so I can yank them up. I’m not fully aware of the mood he’s in. I had a feeling if I went out tonight he’d spank me but …

“No no no no.” He pushes me back down on the bed and rolls me back the other way, man handling me again. He’s never been this aggressive with me before. He yanks the boxers the rest of the way off and pries my legs apart with his, crawling over me onto the bed so he’s pinning me like before. I’m feeling heated, in a very good way. His smoldering eyes scorch me in the best way, his mouth smirking. “That last one was for your constant arguing tonight.” He slides himself into me, the fullness he gives me while he’s buried deep inside is intense, with the sudden pleasure I can’t contain the moan that escapes me.

“Don’t. Ever. Disobey me. Again.” He’s deliberate with his words, he steadies inside of me.

“I promise, I won’t.” I succumb to him as he starts to move his hips, pumping in and out of me deliciously. Oh Jack…

(???????)

“I don’t care what it takes. We need her, she’s skilled and knows a lot about the clown.”

“Ma’am, I understand. We’ve searched and can’t find her location. The moment we get the chance, we’ll take her in.”

“Get it done, the sooner the better. Remember, leave the clown alone for now, he’s hot headed and be too much of a pain in my ass. I highly doubt he’d be cooperative. Once Frost is in custody, we can get this started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the reviews and support, they mean SO much to me! Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts, I'd love to hear them! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter =)
> 
> Side note - did you all know I reply to every review right before I post a new chapter, I didn't know if you all knew or not so I thought I'd mention it =) I don't know how it works, if you all get notices or not, so there is that lol =D I don't want you all to think I just ignore your review =)


	10. ...

(Chloe’s POV)

The next morning, I woke up with a sore ass and satisfied libido. J was extremely pissed after coming home, seeing me standing there ready to depart with no clue of where I would be going or what I’d even do when I got there. I recall his words to me last night as I lay my head across his bare chest.

_“What were you going to **do** when you, **assumingly** , found me?” I couldn’t tell if he was annoyed or more amused at this point._

_“I really don’t know.” I admit defeat, knowing that it was exactly what it looked like – a dumb idea._

_Suddenly I’m feeling alone because he shifts and moves off the bed, throwing a black silk bathrobe around him. “Get some sleep, we start tomorrow.” And before I get the chance to ask he leaves the room._

I take a sip of the white crisp wine I had poured myself before I sank my sore body into a well-deserved bubble bath in the garden tub. Oh, he wasn’t kidding about needing some sleep. The last week was consumed with multiple tasks in various rooms in the underground basement. Day one, we started in a longer room with an overly sized gun safe that held various types of automatic weapons and hand-held shotguns. He taught me how to shoot, which I have to admit, was my favorite part of the sudden training course he had me going through.

_“Doll face, like this.” He scoots himself behind me and presses his chest against my back, taking my arms with his hands he positions me properly to stand and hold a gun steady. “Slowly, breathe. Keep your eye on your target.”_

_I take his instruction as he whispers in my ear, “Pull the trigger slowly and wait for the release. Don’t let it scare you.” His whispers are encouraging, I steady my body and pull my finger against the cold trigger as instructed. His arms are suddenly gone and he’s allowing me to stand firm by myself. I continue to pull the trigger back and feel the kick of the handgun he gave me, not flinching, I watch the bullet pierce through the dummy target where I aimed. I feel the adrenaline of my success and nearly squeal with happiness._

_“That’a girl!” Jokers clapping as he saunters towards me, his smile is radiating, “Let’s see how good you do with this…” and the shooting range training continues._

I rub my wrists under the hot water in the tub, gently massaging them. Shooting guns is definitely my favorite and it’s the one I’m best at. J seemed so proud of me when I succeeded in task after task he gave me. Even going as far to saying I’m a “natural”. I shift my body in the tub and feel a twinge on pain in my side, reminding me of today, where I wasn’t so successful.

_“Again!” Joker’s frustrated voice growls, and I stand up from the wrestling mat. Johnny looks at me slightly apologetic, him being my opponent._

_“J,” My voice laced with frustration as well, “I can’t take him down, he’s huge compared to me!”_

_He shakes his head, running his fingers through his hair. As frustrated as I am he’s still damn sexy, he’s only wearing his Arkham sweatpants. No shirt. No shoes. I’d be willing to give him service anytime. I crack a grin at my internal thoughts, losing focus of the moment I’m in._

_“Something amusing Chlo?” His voice brings me back to the present and I shrug._

_“Just the thought of you, no shirt, no shoes, but I’d still serve you anytime.” I candidly open up my thoughts to him and his face shifts from annoyed to amused._

_He gestures at Johnny and he retreats from the mat, grabbing a towel to wipe his forehead off. J walks up to me, grabbing my hips and pulling my body as close to him as physically possibly._

_“Your enemies are going to always be bigger than you, Chloe.” His eyes and tone are serious, “Again.” And he takes a few steps back. It takes me a moment to realize I’m about to hand to hand combat with him. My stomach knots but I take the stance he taught me. I don’t wait for him to give me a go ahead, instead I charge at him ready to punch. He swiftly dodges my punches and takes my legs from under me, I land on my back hard. Not waiting, I roll and am back on my feet tracking his moves. I duck out of the way for the blow he was going to deliver. I try to take him down with my feet to pin him but am quickly thrusted upward and thrown back down, landing on my side this time._

_“You have to watch your enemy, baby.” His voice is coaching, I get to my feet and ready myself. “Again.”_

I smile to myself as I unplug the bathtub, the now not-so-hot water draining away. The soothing bath was enjoyable and relaxing. I wrap a towel around myself and head towards the mirror to dry my hair. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror and I admire myself for the first time in years. A more confident woman is standing there and it’s thanks to one very specific person. Butterflies travel throughout my body and I can’t help the smile that spreads across my face. I begin to towel dry my hair and spot my shorter nails now. I had to trim them up since I started the training course, especially with the wall. This one is less enjoyable but manageable, at least Joker was happier with this task than the hand to hand combat.

_“You have a fucking military styled jungle gym course.” I say, marveled at the fact that he has all of this set up in another basement room. There is a climbing wall, wires on the ground I’m assuming people crawl under, the tires, and even a few logs to jump from._

_“It’s a good work out.” He shrugs, “Get to it.” He pats my ass a couple of times playfully before he retreats to the end of the course._

_“You’re kidding! Why can’t we shoot guns again today?” I whine a little, missing the shooting range._

_“We’ll do that tomorrow, if you’re good. Now hustle up butter cup!” He chuckles, and for a moment I feel like he’s enjoying this a little too much. I begrudgingly walk to the start of the course and wait for his instruction. This was going to be another long day._

_After my seventh time around the course I start to get used to it and begin to break my own timing records. The wall climbing is the most fun to go over, the adrenaline spike I get from climbing up it and rushing back down the other side is indescribable._

_“Good girl.” He says, tossing me a towel that I wipe away the beads of sweat from my face. “Keep this up and we’ll have you trained in no time.”_

_The excitement reels in my body, “You’ll let me go with you places?”_

_He walks up to me, grabbing my ass he pulls me up his body. My legs wrap around his waist and he keeps me steady with his arms holding me up. My arms wrap around his neck and I stare into his striking blue eyes. “Doll face, when I know you’re ready, you’ll go everywhere with me.” I instantly feel choked up, love fills my entire body and I can’t help myself. I press my lips down onto his gently, running my fingers through his hair. In this man’s arms, I am free._

I slip on one of J’s t-shirts for bed. There is no point in underwear now-a-days, we’ve been at each other every night hardcore since I started training. He’s already in bed, his eyes devouring every move that I make. I slowly pick up the towel from the floor where I had just dropped it, bending over just enough to display my backside to him and then bending over more so he can take a peak at my _other_ happy spot. I throw the towel in the dirty clothes hamper and waltz over to the bed, crawling into the warm covers with him.

“You’ve been such a good girl, lately.” He praises me immediately and my heart beams with delight. I have been trying so hard in the trainings he’s been giving me and I’m so thankful for them too.

“Jack,” I use his name privately and this time he doesn’t even flinch, “I am so thankful for you. I couldn’t do this without you. I feel so empowered, strong…”

He places a finger to my lips to stop me from finishing my thoughts and for a moment I’m scared I’ve upset him. He gently pushes me backwards on the bed, throwing the covers off us. He crawls over me and starts to place kisses and nibbles down my neck. He reaches down and pulls the shirt off me as well, throwing it across the room. “You might as well stop coming to bed with clothes.” He whispers before he starts kissing across my chest, over my sensitive nipples. I arch my back as the pleasure hits me as his teeth grazes over my nipple before he takes it into his mouth and sucks – hard.

“Mmm…” A moan escapes me, and he continues to travel down my body. He blows gently on the apex of my pussy. I catch my breath in my throat as the tip of his tongue glides down from there towards my clit, where he swirls his tongue around and begins to make a rhythm. His full tongue grazing down towards my entrance and then back up to my clit, he suckles at it. His hands run down my sides, gently massaging my body as he continues his rhythm. My moans are escaping me variously. He’s being so slow and gentle, and my heart nearly stops as his eyes flicker up and catches my own. Time stood still. He doesn’t stop, just stares at me while he continues worshiping me. I can’t break the eye contact, the intensity, the connection. I feel myself about to come undone.

“J, I can’t… I can’t hold back… I’m…” I’m so close, and I want to feel him. He pulls himself up and slides inside of me, pumping himself in and out. He cradles the back of my neck, we’re forehead to forehead as we continue our dance. I arch my back, the pleasure spikes and I come undone beneath him. My insides clenching downward, tingles spreading throughout my entire body. He gasps as he feels my release but continues to move in the same manner, pumping in and out deliciously, never letting up.

“Come on, Chloe, cum for me again.” He continues to build me again, never letting up. I take him by surprise, pushing him off of me and rolling him over so he’s on his back. I’m on top of him in an instant, sliding back down onto him, I begin to roll my hips up and down his long cock.

“Fuck, baby!” He growls, grasping my sides he guides the pace. Riding him fast, up and down, I build myself back up quickly.

“I’m so close, please J please.” I’m begging for another release and I stare down at him. His eyes piercing my own, we’ve never stared at each other like this before during sex. It’s so erotic and so connecting. I want to be his. Only his. Does he want me the same? Up down. Up down. I can’t contain it. I come undone again, harder than before.

“Cum for me, baby…” He growls, his eyes commanding.

“J!” I moan out and feel his own release spill inside of me. He guides me a couple of more times, rolling my hips more gently as we come down from our high. I collapse on the bed next to him and immediately pulls me close. Exhausted, I’m asleep within the minute.

“Can you toss me that water bottle?” Johnny breaks my thoughts and I smile at him, tossing him the bottle of water that was next to me. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” I say, bored. “Do you think J will let us go down to the basement today, for more shooting practice?” Excited just asking about it.

“You’ll have to ask him but I think he’s doing business tonight.” He shrugs, taking a long drink of water.

“I need you to go pick up the shit from the P.O. Box,” My ears perk at J’s voice. He’s coming down the stairs, followed by Emma. “Then get back to the house pronto, I have a business deal tonight and I need both of you there.”

“You got it, Boss.” Emma replies.

“Can I go with you tonight?” I ask J, catching his glance. He hesitates and I already know the answer. He saunters over towards me, smiling.

“Not tonight, you’re not _quite_ ready yet.” He breaks it to me and I feel disappointment wash over.

“I’m just really bored, J. I love this house but I’ve been stuck in it for weeks now.” I share my thoughts; his frown is my response.

“Emma.” His voice is commanding but his eyes never leave my own.

“Yea, Boss?” She answers.

“Take Chloe to the P.O. Box with you. Pick her up a Starbucks or anything she wants on the way home.” The smile spreads on my face, he’s letting me out of the house and also wanting to treat me. I wrap my arms around him and hug him close to me, openly displaying my affection towards him. He returns the hug briefly and we pull apart.

“Bring me back something sweet.” He winks at me, my heart flutters.

“You got it, J.” I answer, blowing him a playful kiss before turning towards Emma ready to go.

I sit shotgun in the SUV while Emma drives down the long road. I really hope that the clothes have been delivered by now, I’m getting tired of wearing things that aren’t fitted for me. Although today I was sporting a pair of J’s sweatpants and a Batman t-shirt to match, except the Batman symbol has ‘Ha Ha Ha’ across it painted by J. Thankfully I did leave behind a pair of shoes at the house so I can wear my own at least.

The air in the car is thick, tense and awkward. Emma clearly still has issues with me and if there is ever a time to clear the air and start fresh, it’s now.

“So.” I start, my voice seemingly loud because of the silence around us. “Thanks for taking me with you.” There, good ice breaker.

“Boss ordered me to.” She shrugs it off, her voice monotone.

I try again, “Do you like living out here?”

“I’d live wherever Boss was.” Same tone.

“Ok, but do you _like_ it? The view? The trees?” I’m becoming annoyed at her short answers but this time, she doesn’t even answer me.

“Look, what’s your deal?” I ask, deciding that going around the bush wasn’t going to help anything.

“I don’t have a deal, Chloe.” She’s holding back her clear annoyance, closing her eyes briefly so she can roll them.

“Right. Ok.” I shrug, “I just thought I’d try to clear the air since I’m _clearly_ not just a toy that will be gone soon…” I throw her words back at her from a while ago when J and I were more fresh.

She turns into a parking lot for the post office in a town I don’t recognize, we clearly steered away from Gotham. She pulls into a parking spot on the side of the building and turns to face me.

“Ok, here’s the deal. Fine. You aren’t a play toy, I _get it._ ” She’s calm, but the tension is still rising, “Just stop pushing me.” Her teeth start to grit slightly during her last sentence.

“I wasn’t _pushing_ you, as you put it. I was trying to make things less fucking awkward around you. You know, try to get to know you so it isn’t like this forever.” Her laugh stops me mid-sentence, and I’m taken aback.

“You still think you’re in this forever, huh?” She continues to laugh, “You have no idea who he is! You’ve known him for 5 minutes compared to me!”

“So, you love him.” The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them and for that brief second, I’m scared of what she’ll say. What if she does love him? Would he ever return her feelings if he knew… she has known him so long compared to me. I would be a nobody standing next to her. Her fist slamming down on the steering wheel brings me back to reality. She thrusts her door open and exits, I follow. I guess I was right… and my gut twists in discomfort.

“Hey,” I go to catch up with her but am suddenly pulled back hard against another body. My arms are grabbed and twisted behind my back, I begin to struggle and fight back instantly. My anxiety rises and the thoughts of training come to mind. I jolt my head back has hard as I can, crushing it against my opponent’s face.

“Bitch!” The man growls, I get loose from his grasp. I run ahead and see Emma fighting with two other men in black suits. I turn back to face my own opponent when my hair is grabbed and I’m thrusted to the ground, hard, and then instantly yanked back up with my arms twisted again behind my back.

“Take her, go!” One of the men Emma is fighting with shouts before he dodges a hit from her and produces his own. I feel a pair of handcuffs crushing down on my wrists and I’m being dragged towards another vehicle.

 _Fight, you stupid fuck!_ My internal voice screams and I scream back, _I AM!_ As I continue trying my best to wriggle out of his arms. Emma takes out her gun after avoiding a blow and gets the opening chance to shoot both men in suits down. My blood rushes cold as I see her turn away from me and instead starts to head towards the SUV we just came in. The man still dragging me the opposite direction towards a different SUV.

“Don’t!” Is all I get out before a prickle is pushed deep into my neck and I fall into black unconsciousness.

(Emma’s POV)

I rush towards the SUV to make a getaway; these agents came out of nowhere and there is no way in hell I’m going to disappear like the rest of them.

“Don’t!” I hear her scream, and my instincts conflict. Leaving her, my problems would be gone. I would no longer struggle for… the thought comes crashing down on me. He wouldn’t _praise_ me, he’d _blame_ me. I turn to go grab her, as much as I hate her, and see her being thrown into the back of an unmarked SUV. I rush towards it, gun drawn, as I shoot at the man rushing into the driver’s seat dodging the bullets. I wait, he pulls out of the parking lot and I try to aim for the tires but miss.

My heart damn near stops. He’s going to kill me. I step backwards and almost fall to my knees before I see a brown wallet laying on the ground. I swipe it up and open it. A classified government issued ID is in the front clear part of it, the man that drove away in a rush dropped it. I clutch the wallet close and rush towards the SUV.

The drive home is agonizing and sickening. Every piece of my body is rigid and scared, he’s going to kill me and I know it. These are my last moments on this Earth, all because little miss prance around the house as J’s toy couldn’t keep herself at home today. Death shouldn’t scare me, it never has before, but _knowing_ he’s going to kill me over losing _her_ is going to be the worst kind of death.

I pull into the warehouse driveway, knowing that I can’t go home just in case someone followed me and it isn’t clear. I can’t lead them to his house. I draw in a deep breath. How’d they even know I was there?

I get out my phone and send a quick text to Johnny.

‘We were ambushed, waiting in warehouse B.’ - sent

I was shocked to see Johnny, Joker, and a couple of the other boys pull up and walk into the warehouse. Normally after ambushes it’s only a couple of guys, just in case we were followed. Joker is headed straight towards me, glancing around the warehouse.

“What happened?” He asks, still glancing around, I know he’s looking for her and my stomach drops.

“We were ambushed by three agents.” Johnny stays with Joker as the rest of the guys spread out to survey the warehouse and make sure we aren’t being followed or watched. “They came from nowhere at the P.O. Box location. They attacked.”

“Where is she?” Joker immediately asks, anxiety passes through his facial features and his jaw sets tightly.

“She… was taken.” My voice is barely a whisper.

His reaction is immediate and harsh, the back of his hand making contact with my cheek so forcefully it thrusts my head to the side.

“Where the **_FUCK_** did they take her!” He screams, and I glance up, my eyes betray me. He knows I have no clue. He grabs my neck with his hand, throwing me to the ground, my back hits and my head bounces off the concrete floor. My head rushes with pain and I try to stay focused but it’s so hard, my vision blurs. My eyes finally phase into focus and my heart implodes. I’m looking directly down the barrel of his purple steel magnum. My eyes reach up further to see his face, cold and filled with rage. His eyes hold no emotion for me, only hate.

My world crumbles around me as I have random flashes of my life. J’s approving smile, his dealings with the underground, our time together, his laugh, my brothers banter, his encouragement, the good and bad times.

“Boss wait, I have this!” I grab the wallet from my pants pocket and hold it for him to see. He doesn’t lower the gun, only nods at my brother to retrieve it. Loyally, he grabs the wallet from me and looks at it.

“It looks like one of the agent’s wallets, Boss.” Johnny answers his unspoken question.

The pain hits me instantly and I see blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all liked this chapter. I worked really hard on this one and am trying to improve the way I write my story!
> 
> Your feedback/reviews/thoughts are always helpful! Please let me know how this chapter made you feel and what you thought?


	11. A Simple Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!!  
> Guess what? My parents surprised me this Christmas with a new computer (it was unexpected), the one I had gave me the blue screen of death! So guess what, I’m back.. again. Geez I’m sorry, you guys must hate me. But I’m back and wrote this chapter out as fast as I could. I really hope you all enjoy it..

(Chloe’s POV)

Cold. I feel the prickling of cold air all over my skin, I’m in a haze, going in and out of consciousness. One minute I’m struggling to open my eyes and the next the darkness washes me back under again and I’m trapped in a never-ending circle. I’m trapped. I can’t move my arms or legs, I can’t even bend myself or move my head. I fight back the heaviness as the darkness tries to swallow me again, I don’t want to go under more. I fight back to the surface but no matter how hard I try my eyes and consciousness deceive me.

“Will the fucking bitch ever wake up?” An annoyed male voice enters my ears, but I can’t fully register what is going on.

“This should help.” A sinister voice and then pain. Electrifying pain courses through my brain and down every vein in my body. The jolt of pain jars me awake and I’m thrusted into a brightly lit room. My body is tingling from the fire that just coursed throughout it and I’m breathing heavily, trying to catch up. My eyes try to adjust to the brightness and when they do I find myself peering back into the brown eyes of a woman. Her eyes hold nothing, no emotional or moral compass that I can see. I look around to see two armed men at the door.

As my body settles down from the pain I take note that I’m nearly naked, my only form of decency is from Jokers boxers I had on previously but everything else is exposed. I also take notice to the fact that I’m damp, my hair is dripping water down my body that is strapped down to a chair. My arms restrained on either side of the chair while my feet are cuffed to each leg. My torso is even being held back to the chair by restraints and the most terrifying realization is when I notice the wires on my body, on my temples of my head, and behind my ears on my neck.

“What the fuck is going on?” I ask, fear and anger starting to form in my torso as the reality and gravity of my situation comes crashing on me like a tidal wave hitting the shore. I glance over at one of the men and recognize him as the guy that took me at the post office. And Emma. I choke back a sob, that fucking bitch, she left me.

“I’ll be asking the questions today, Chloe.” The woman says coolly, she’s seemingly relaxed as she strolls across the room to retrieve a folder on a desk nearby. She knows my name and that terrifies me even more.

“How do you know my name?” I ask her.

“I said, I will be asking the questions today.” She replies more forcefully and strolls back towards me with a small remote in one hand and the folder in the other. She settles on standing facing me and draws in a deep breath before speaking again, “Who exactly are you to the Clown?”

My insides knot tightly into a million pieces, these are the fuckers after the rogues! I don’t know what to say so I stay mute. There is no way in any universe I’m going to tell this bitch about the one person I trust.

Seconds roll by and I see her press a button on the remote. Instantly my entire body is on fire again, my head pulsing from the pain and I hold back a scream. A second later the intense pain starts to settle again.

“This is a game I can play all day,” She takes in another deep breath, “Now, answer the question.”

I don’t. I refuse. I would never- the pain starts again, this time worse. My brain becomes fuzzy and I begin to feel disoriented by the next time it settles down again.

“Chloe, what is this freak really worth to you, if he’s paying you good I can pay you more.” She’s fishing and I won’t bite the bait. More pain. The fire is so intense this time I can’t help but scream out.

“Fuck off!!!” I scream after the pain starts to settle but the pain picks up automatically after and I quickly realize the mistake I made. She has me over a barrel. I don’t know how much more I can take.

“You are doing amazing for a nobody. I’ve never interrogated a nobody this long before they cracked, but eventually they all crack Chloe.” Her voice is an icy calm, she must be a demon.

“This is torture, not interrogation.” I try to steady my heart rate by taking deep breaths, will she kill me? Will my heart give out? A twinge of fear for my life pings at me, will I ever see him again? I try to hold back the sobs but they start, my bottom lip quivering as a few tears roll down my cheeks.

“It’s not torture,” She corrects me calmly, “Because you have the power to stop it by just answering my questions.” Soothing, her voice is soothing, “Now, let me ask you again, who are you to the Clown?”

“I –“ I stop, who am I to him? Memories flash through my mind of us. The laughs, the fights, the training, the fucking… the making love? Who… tears start to roll down my cheeks. “I don’t know.” I mumble, exasperated. My emotions are heightened tenfold and it’s hard to catch my sanity to ground myself. I’m falling again, the snapped piece in my mind drifting further apart. 

“Good girl. Now we’re getting somewhere.” No pain, she must believe me, good – because it’s the truth. I won’t tell her anything that will give away his position or endanger him. I refuse. I just want the pain to stop but I’d rather die before he was captured…

She clears her throat breaking my thoughts, “Do you work for him?”

“I was a singer for him, at the lounge that was busted. That’s it. That’s all I know.” I try to brush it off on that, hoping that will be my get out of jail card. I just want to go home...

“Then why did you break out of Arkham when he broke out?” She asks me, crossing her arms.

“It was a huge break out, I had the opportunity to leave so I took it. I didn’t know he got out too.” Pain. Instant electrifying pain rushes throughout my brain and body. I whimper as the pain settles down, my body becoming extremely sore.

“Stop lying to me.” She rubs her forehead seemingly annoyed. “Try again, this time, try the truth.”

“If you already know the truth then why the fuck are you asking me?” I lash out at her and the pain starts up again. “Fuck!” I scream as the pain comes down again.

“I need you to answer the question, this is a simple task Chloe. I ask the questions, you answer them truthfully, you don’t get electrocuted.” She opens the folder and holds up a security camera captured picture of me and Joker in the hallway at Arkham the day we broke out, he’s hugging me to his body and I’m holding onto him for my life. The picture makes my heart skip a beat, emotions rush through me, fear. Anger. Sadness. Longing. Heartache. Will I ever get to hug him again? I pull my arms against the restraints. When I look up she’s eyeing me, watching my reaction and I try to reign it in and hope I didn’t show what emotions I was feeling.

“Why don’t we try this again,” She takes the picture back and puts it in the folder. “You must be more than just the singer in his busted lounge, Chloe. That freak doesn’t just hug people, so he’s either using you for something that you can give him or you’re fucking him. Or both.” I say nothing, but she must see something in me. She knows how to get in my mind. I look away from her hawk eye piercing gaze. 

“Why do you have a copycat tattoo on your lower left torso?” She asks me next. “It’s the same one the Clown has on his neck.”

“Because I got the tattoo done.” I answer honestly.

“Not good enough, try again or else…” She holds up the remote, showing it to me and what she’ll do if I don’t elaborate.

My insides tremble and my legs start to shake, I can’t handle too much more… I bite my lower lip. No. I can’t.

The pain shoots throughout my body and my body starts to react on its own. Painful muscles spasms start throughout my neck, arms, and legs uncontrollably. The pain stops but the muscles continue to contract, slowly calming down. I catch my breath in my throat, my chest tightening.

“Please…” I start to beg, choking out a sob, “Please stop.” I hang my head, too tired to keep it up looking at her.

“Waller speaking.” I glance up to find her intently listening on her cell phone, “I’ll be down soon.” And she hangs up. “Boys, get her in cellblock B, I don’t want her in contact with the others for now,” She turns her gaze to me, “Think about being more forthcoming next time or you’ll only find yourself in more pain. Next time, I won’t stop.” Her threat is crystal clear, her voice never breaking or hesitating. This woman will kill me if I don’t comply.

One of the guards keeps his automatic rifle trained on me while the other starts to uncuff me from the chair. “One wrong move and you won’t have a pulse to think of.” He warns. At this point, I can’t even move on my own let alone try to escape. The guard that uncuffed me picks me up out of my chair and carries me out of the room into a long hallway. I can’t help it, I become almost limp in his arms. I’m exhausted. A metal door clanks open and he thrusts me down on the bed, leaving just as quickly he locks me inside my prison. I curl into the fetal position and let it all go, bawling my eyes out long and hard. So hard that eventually I find the darkness again, it’s like a welcoming warm hug. J is there, waiting for me with his smile… with him I’m home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone again! I will have another chapter up by Thursday next week (01/04/2018) .. See you all next year! XO  
> Please leave a review, let me know what you think? Those mean the world to me!
> 
> I'm about to reply to the other reviews from last chap =)


	12. Mr Rogers Neighborhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:: REALLY HARSH CHAPTER/CONTAINS VIOLENCE AGAINST A CHILD/REF TO RAPE/GRAPHIC DETAIL/PLEASE BE ADVISED

(Chloe's POV)

It was endless. In and out of the prison cell they kept me in, to the room with the electric chair, and then back to the cell. Slowly and surly I was being beaten down. The food here is complete shit. I couldn't  keep much of it down, it would settle hard in my stomach and I would end up retching it back up in the tiny toilet in the corner of my prison cell. How long has it been? At least two weeks. I think. Waller was relentless, wanting to know everything I could tell her about Joker. I learned to lie with her because she believed some of the lies I told her. I close my eyes and draw in a breath, remembering...

_"Where is his hideout?" She snaps, getting annoyed at me. My body is tingling with pain, tears slowly streaming down my cheeks._

_"_ _Please, I really don't know that one. I have only ever been to his club. We had a bed in the back, then there was a random warehouse, but he also sedated me before taking me anywhere." I say, bracing for the pain to start but this time was different. No pain._

 _"_ _Ok, good. I think we're getting somewhere." She says but I don't react. I know better. She wants me to show that I'_ _ve been deceitful, she'll look at my body language/expressions. "Lets be done for now."_

My ears perk a bit at the sound of an opening hallway door, footsteps approaching.

 _Please keep walking - please keep walking_. Trying to get my thoughts to will them to move past my cellâ€¦ but I know better. My body reacted from the fear of them torturing me again. The footsteps slowed as they approached my cell door and I curl in on myself, wrapping my arms around my knees, holding them to my chest. The loud clink sounds, my door beginning to open. One of the guards stood there and I waited for his reaction, trying to gauge what was going to happen.

"Why aren't you eating" He growls at me. This is a weird turn of events, why does he care?

"The food is shit, I don't eat shit." I spit back, glaring at him.

"See, now that hurt my feelings." He closes the cell door and props his automatic rifle against it. "I worked really hard on that meal for you, so when you say you don't like it you're being an ungrateful bitch." He saunters closer to me. "Apologize."

I can't help the laugh that comes out of me but just as fast his fist makes contact with my jaw and I'm thrusted back onto the cot.

"See Princess, I don't wanna hurt you. I just wanna have fun, they always say the crazy bitches are best in bed." He grabs the back of my head and places the weight of his body on my lower back. I can hear his other hand fiddling with his belt and pants. **_Fuck!_** I knew this dance...¦ sadly, this isn't my first rodeo. I start to struggle, instincts kicking in. "Oh no no no," More of his body pushes down onto mine, my stomach now flat onto the cot unable to move. "If you want to make it in this place you're going to have to learn...¦ to please."

"Please, let me do something else then. My body is too sore." I beg, putting on a nice voice as a plan strikes me. He halts for a moment, I'm not sure if it was out of surprise or curiosity.

"What else would you do?" I smile to myself, my mind forming such a beautiful plan.

"Let me up and I'll show you. I've been here all alone for weeks, I need this too." I coo at him, seductive and sultry. He lets up immediately and stands and I turn to face him. Well that was easy, what a fucking gullible horny piece of shit.

"One wrong move and I"ll blow your fucking brains out." He warns me but his rifle is still nicely set up against the door. I roll my eyes at him but keep my smile on, playing up the part.

"Oh no of course, I want this too, remember?" I wink at him. "I'm _so sorry_ I said your food was shit." I pout dramatically, and he smiles.

"Show me you're sorry." He demands, and I gently move him around to sit down on the cot. His pants already down to his knees I see his tiny dick compared to J's and have to keep myself from laughing.

I get down in between his legs. "Lay back, you'll enjoy this." I wink and try not to gag as I take his dick into my mouth, moving up and down twice before he moans and lays back now relaxing. I bob up one more time and on the way back down when I get closer to the base I bite down with all my might, rushing blood entering my mouth. I stand up as his screams echo throughout the cell. I grab the automatic rifle and aim, he's crouched over sobbing and I shoot a single bullet into his head. His cries stop immediately, and he falls limp on the ground.

I turn and pry the door open, running down the hallway as fast as I can with the rifle ready to shoot anyone in my path. I push through a set of doors  at the end of the hallway and collide with another body, it pushes me back hard onto the ground. I glance around, it's a coffee break room and Waller is there with her gun drawn pointed directly at me. There are also three other guards with their guns drawn as well. The odds are not in my favor at the moment, I smile to myself at my internal Hunger Games reference. I feel my sanity starting to slip further.

"What the fuck is going on?" She demands, her tone quiet but intense, my smile wiped from my face.

"A guard tried to rape me so I killed him." I reply honestly while one of the guards takes the gun from me.

"What guard?" She demands.

"I don't know, he's in my cell if you want to check." I shrug, unempathetic as the guards look disgusted. She nods to the guards and they leave, I'm assuming to check out the dead man in my cell.

"Why is there blood on your face?" She hasn't lowered her weapon.

"I defended myself." I answer and I'm wondering if I just signed my death warrant. Fear sneaks into my veins and courses throughout me but surprisingly she lowers her gun.

"Stand up," Waller orders and I slowly get to my feet. I'm tempted to run but if I try to run she'll have a bullet in me faster than I can get to the door. "Alright, time to get you cleaned up and to a new cellblock."

(Joker's POV, 2 weeks prior)

"Lock her up in one of the rooms here at the warehouse, make sure she can't get out." I growl the order as I put my gun back in my chest holster.

"You got it Boss." Johnny replies, hoisting Emma up on his shoulder.

I turn back and head out to my Lambo and take another look at the wallet in my hand. I open it up and look at the ID and take note of the address as I climb into the drivers seat. If this pans out, Emma might get to keep breathing. Maybe. Fury rises in my chest as I start the car, revving the engine, I tear out of the warehouse and head into Gotham City proper. Parkour Drive huh? My face twists into a wicked grin and I laugh wildly. Time for some answers, and a little bit of a show.

It doesn't take me long to find the neighborhood and, when I do, I grimace. It looks like Mr.-Fucking-Rogers lives here. Hell, I think I saw his little house. I've been sitting on the street corner, watching this guys house for almost an hour when I see a minivan drive up. A dainty little brunette drops out of the drivers seat and she meanders her merry way around the vehicle pulling out groceries. Two kids, a boy and a girl no older than 10, rush inside before the mom.

So, Mr. Agent-Man has a white picket fence family. Perfect. I climb out of the Lambo and saunter my way quickly to the front door, grabbing it and forcing my way inside just as she was about to close it. I scoff at the inside, it's just as fucking homey as the rest of this mud puddle shithole. I throw mommy dearest against the coffee table before she can scream, knowing it'll knock the air out of her and buy me time to grab the bitch by the face.

"Your," I look at her left hand and catch a glimpse of gold, "Hubby and I need to have a little chat sweetheart. So, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay the _fuck_ still and tell me where the duct tape is." I find the kitchen and drag her along with me, my gun pointed at her face as I start rummaging looking for the only drawer that exists in every house. The junk drawer is full of batteries and broken crayons, a few pens here and there and Boom, there's the duct tape, lingering at the back of the drawer. I grab it and turn to little missy, grinning ear to ear.

"Never mind, I found it." I laugh as I advance on her, grabbing her by the wrist and whipping her around to twist it painfully behind her back. No chances, no mistakes. I rip some tape off with my teeth and slap it on her face over her mouth before dropping her onto a chair in the adjoining dining room [leather chairs? Swanky, might consider that for the club but, then again, too creaky] and taping her wrists and ankles tightly to the chair before going upstairs. I hear her start to scream behind me but the tape muffles her noise and I laugh.

One brat is in his room playing so I shut the door and bar it with the neighboring linen closet door handle so the little shit cant get out. I make my way down the hallway and grab the little girl, frozen in fear in her pink bedroom trying [poorly, really] to hide from the scary white man in the hallway. I drag her downstairs, she's crying the whole way [good, better show] and go back to the dining room. Mommy glares at me as I enter with her daughter in tow and I plop my ass on the hardwood table top and sit the brat next to me, holding her tightly against me.

We aren't waiting long, wifey-poo and daughter are crying when daddy gets home. He freezes, blood draining out of his face as it turns chalk white with fear when he sees me sitting there with two thirds of his happy ass family at the end of my revolver. My voice shatters the silence but ups the tension.

"Do you have a moment to talk about how truly fucked you are?" A signature wicked large smile creeps across my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the chapter for today! Sorry it is a day late, but I had to make sure I got Jokers part Ok.. Please let me know how you liked this chapter. I’m trying a new technique with him to see if this gets across more of how he’s acting/feeling… more Joker-ish, if you will. What do you think? =) If you all don’t like it and like the other one better, let me know, I’m just trying to up my writing skills! =D


	13. I'm Sorry

There is no excuse as to why I should have abandoned this story. The truth is simpler to tell and here it goes.

I began writing this story because I had gotten out of a pretty abusive relationship and it was my way to cope. It was hard to keep my head into it because I wasn’t really writing it for me anymore after a while, instead I just wanted a good story and to make everyone else like it. I wasn’t able to give that and for that, I’m truly sorry. My heart just wasn’t into it and that’s not the kind of writer I want to be. I have made some amazing improvements in my life and am so much happier than before.

I am starting to write again and will be posting a new Joker story soon.  This Joker story I will be posting has been well thought out with a timeline involved. It has an beginning, middle, and end. It’s just the writing part I need to do lol It’s one that I’m pretty proud of and mostly because I love it for me.

I hope you all can forgive me. I love every inspirational message that was left and I’m so happy you loved the story up to this point. Chloe was the dark, sadistic part of myself that I needed for a while and honestly, it’s time to close her out for now. The ending of it is pretty simple, Chloe and Joker live happily crazily ever after – eventually. Lol <3

I hope you all follow me through my other story, I’m excited about it and hope you all will be too. <3

**Author's Note:**

> And there, ladies and gentlemen, is Chapter 1 of the sequel! Please review and let me know your thoughts? Thank you and I hope you all liked it!


End file.
